Una de esas historias
by Fujiwara Inc
Summary: [Miniescrito: La Promesa. SS]
1. Chapter 1

**Una de esas historias... **

Fujiwara Inc.

Cuento 1_: Un_ _San Valentín diferente. _

San Valentín era una celebración como cualquier otra para ella, pero ahora tenia las esperanzas puestas en el chico más popular. Lástima que no todo en este día sea color rosa, menos si interviene tu peor enemigo de la infancia.

…………………………

El día lucía magnifico, con un sol radiante y el cielo despejado; la perfecta mañana para el perfecto comienzo de clases.

La preparatoria Seijo le daba la bienvenida con sus árboles de frondosas y altas copas, sus coloridas flores y los entusiastas alumnos que marchaban hacia su amplio edificio. Entre ellos, chicos y chicas lucían nerviosos por su primer día. Debían ser los del primero, que veían todo con una mal disimulada sorpresa y admiración.

Se sonrió cuando recordó el haber vivido la misma situación, hace exactamente un año. Para ese entonces, dudaba poder acostumbrarse a ese nuevo ambiente, a llevarse bien con gente extraña y lograr hacer amigos...

-Pero lo logré-dijo, con expresión triunfal. Y lo había logrado con creces, pues tenía una gran cantidad de amigos y admiradores, no por nada era la alumna estrella en deporte y había sido escogida como la mejor compañera en su salón... Quizás su popularidad iba en ascenso, pero no tenía los mismos resultados en cuanto a los resultados académicos... La vida es injusta a veces, y no nos permite tener el éxito en todo lo que esperamos, y es que para ella era imposible permanecer despierta en las mortificantes dos horas de matemáticas, lo que se reflejaba luego en su reporte.

A pesar de aquello, la vida de Sakura Kinomoto transcurría alegremente y sin mayores preocupaciones (más que aprobar en matemáticas).

Su segundo año pintaba con un futuro prometedor y brillante. Caminó saludando a los tímidos chicos de primero, y regaló sonrisas a sus conocidos. En el salón, abrió la puerta y encontró a muchos de sus antiguos compañeros.

-¡Sakura! ¡Estamos juntos otra vez!-exclamaron dos de sus amigas al unísono.

-¡Rika! ¡Naoko!-corrió hacia ellas para abrazarlas a ambas-¡Las extrañé mucho!

-¡También te extrañamos, Sakura!-dijo Naoko, mientras la castaña se alejaba con una gran sonrisa-¡Qué bueno es verte otra vez! ¿Cómo la pasaste en tus vacaciones?

-¡Sakura!-interrumpió Chiharu, arrastrando a Yamazaki al grupo-Somos los mismos del año pasado, ¡es genial!-celebró, con una sonrisa, mientras las otras le apoyaban.

Iniciaron la conversación de rutina para ponerse al dia luego de esos meses sin verse. Todos parecían tener mucho que contar, por ello se vieron desilusionados al escuchar el timbre que daba inicio a las clases.

-Buenos días, Sakura-saludó una dulce voz, a lo que ella volteó a su lado, donde Tomoyo Daidouji tomaba asiento.-Me retrasé un poco conversando con Eriol-se explicó, pues llegar tarde no era algo común en ella.

-_a ustedes dos siempre se les va el tiempo volando-_pensó con una divertida sonrisa.

Eriol iba un curso más arriba que ellas, y era muy popular entre todas las chicas por su participación como pianista en el coro. Además de que era inteligente y bueno en los deportes, era muy atractivo y de correctos modales. Tenía mucho en común con su amiga Tomoyo.

El profesor Terada hizo ingreso al salón, bajo un murmullo reinante de quienes no podían callar lo que tenían que contar a sus amigos o compañeros de pupitre.

-Ssh, el maestro ya llegó-dijo una Rika, algo temblorosa, pero muy segura. Sus camaradas guardaron silencio, y ella recibió una agradecida sonrisa de su tutor, logrando que sus mejillas se incendiaran en sonrojo.

-Bueno jóvenes, estoy contento de anunciarles que seguiré siendo su tutor este año. Espero que sigamos con el mismo entusiasmo, porque ahora será un poco más difícil...

Sakura lanzó un breve suspiro. Tendría que volver a luchar contra esos números...

-Hay otra noticia que quiero darles-dijo de pronto Terada, tras hablar el discurso de bienvenida-Se trata de un nuevo alumno que se une a nuestro curso. Es extranjero, y aunque ha estado en Japón antes, no está muy acostumbrado a nuestro país. Me gustaría que alguno de ustedes se ofreciera a servirle de guía, hasta que tome confianza en este nuevo sistema...

Sus compañeros comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, todos vacilantes en levantar la mano. Sakura vio que Rika parecía querer hacerlo, pero se abstenía por su timidez con los desconocidos que era mucho mayor que quedar bien ante el maestro.

-¿Por qué no levantas tu mano, Sakura?-preguntó Tomoyo, adivinando que la chica quería hacerlo, y observaba atenta para ver algún indicio que alguien más lo hiciera.

Ella sonrió a su amiga, y se levantó de su pupitre con la mano en alto.

-¡Yo me ofrezco, profesor!-dijo con una sonrisa. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, si era escogida como la mejor compañera, además de que no le molestaba en lo absoluto; conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos, era una de las cosas que bien sabía hacer.

-Pasa por favor-dijo Terada, contemplando hacia la puerta.

Los ojos de todos siguieron el recorrido que hizo el alto chico de cabello castaño, que se detuvo a un lado del profesor Terada, con la vista en frente y una expresión calmada.

_-"Él se me hace...muy familiar"-_fueron sus solitarios pensamientos, en medio del rumor que se levantó en todo el salón.

Cuando el atractivo rostro de él volteó hacia donde estaba, Sakura pudo ver de distancia sus ojos de un profundo ámbar; era una mirada sumamente penetrante, que le produjo un extraño escalofrío en el cuerpo, y una sensación de mareo que no experimentaba desde hace años...

Y fue cuando el profesor Terada terminó de escribir ese nombre en la pizarra, cuando un trueno resonó dentro de su cabeza trayendo consigo el eco de tan infernal nombre.

Shaoran Li.

Shaoran Li.

Shaoran Li.

-Shaoran Li-repitió Terada, mirando hacia el muchacho-Espero y sean amables con él. Sobretodo la señorita Kinomoto, que se ofreció a ayudarlo en sus primeros días.

Sakura no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba ida, deambulando en un pasado tormentoso, exactamente hacía cinco años, en un salón similar...

Todo había empezado el día en que recibió ese regalo, un 14 de febrero. Recordaba haberse quedado en su pupitre, terminando la tarea de matemáticas para la próxima hora, y pronto el sueño comenzó a vencerla y se dio una tranquila siesta. Eso hasta que el timbre anunció la reanudación de las clases; dio un respingo en su asiento.

-¡ay no, mi tareaa!-gimió, contemplando su libreta en blanco... con una pequeña cajita color rojo encima.-¿Qué es esto?.

Al abrirlo, un bonito prendedor de flor de cerezo hizo aparición. Sakura abrió grande sus ojos, acercándolo tímidamente para examinarlo con más minuciosidad. Hermoso...

Lo ocultó en su mochila cuando los demás comenzaron a entrar. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y su corazón saltaba con emoción, mientras intentaba encontrar al responsable...

Observó con fijeza a los chicos que entraban. Quizás Daishi... era un chico agradable, y habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras. O Kanegawa, que pertenecía al equipo de básquetbol, y... también habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

Frunció el ceño; con todos sus compañeros era similar: una charla breve, sin mayor relevancia. Con todos era una relación amena, pero que no iba más allá de encuentros casuales, de esos que se dan en la escuela por los trabajos o deberes...

No había buenas razones para que alguno de esos chicos le diera algo así. Ella misma fue testigo de muchas declaraciones para sus otras compañeras, pero nadie, nunca, había dado indicios de gustar de ella.

-Tomoyo-dijo de pronto a su amiga, que ya estaba ubicada en su asiento.-Tengo que mostrarte algo...

Ella asintió ante el rostro inquieto de la castaña, y siguió el movimiento que hizo para sacar de su mochila el pequeño paquete.

-¿un regalo?-preguntó Tomoyo, con los ojos brillantes-¿quién te lo dio?

-e-estaba en mi pupitre cuando desperté-respondió, mostrando a la joven Daidouji el bonito broche en forma de flor.

-¡qué lindo!-chilló la amatista, llamando la atención de algunos compañeros-Debe habértelo dado un admirador secreto. Hoho, ¡tu primer regalo de San Valentín, Sakura!

Después de haber exclamado con entusiasmo esto, Sakura se vio filmada de cerca por el atento lente de una cámara de video.

Su primer regalo de San Valentín, y no sabía de quién provenía...

De verdad lo agradecía muchísimo, pero hubiese preferido que se lo entregase en persona. Así le devolvería el favor en el "Día Blanco"...

-¿sospechas de alguien?

Estaba claro que no tenía a nadie en mente, pero por alguna razón, el rostro de un apuesto chico de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina apareció en sus pensamientos.

Kazuma Chiba, de sexto grado, jugador del equipo de soccer, uno de los primeros lugares en toda la primaria. También podía asegurar que era muy gentil, pues no hacía más de una semana que se habían encontrado por casualidad en los pasillos, y por una torpeza Sakura había chocado contra él y aventado todos los libros que cargaba a la biblioteca.

Se disculpó, avergonzada, mientras le ayudaba a recogerlos.

-eres Sakura Kinomoto, ¿verdad?-cuestionó él, con una sonrisa-he oído mucho de ti en el club. Dicen que eres muy buena en los deportes.

-¿a-ah si?-ella soltó una risa nerviosa-Gracias-no supo qué más decir.

Terminaron de levantar todos los libros.

-te lo agradezco, Sakura-dijo, con una sonrisa-¿me dejas llamarte Sakura? Me parece que es un nombre encantador.

Bien, era la primera, y quizás la única vez que Sakura escuchó palabras tan lindas provenientes de un hombre.

-Kazuma Chiba-murmuró ensimismada.

-¡Chiba!-exclamó Tomoyo, en voz alta, y ahora sí que todos parecieron escucharle. –Tienes que preguntárselo, ¿qué tal hoy en la tarde, luego de clases? Creo que es cuando tienen entrenamiento..

Voltearon a un mismo tiempo al escuchar algo caer al suelo. Li parecía haber botado accidentalmente su cuaderno, y ahora lo recogía y volvía a dejarlo en su pupitre sin levantar la mirada.

Las clases acabaron, y con ello comenzaron a empeorar sus nervios. ¿Cómo iba a encarar a Kazuma si apenas podía decir un "hola" cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos?

Tomoyo le pidió que se tranquilizara, y se había tenido que retirar a sus ensayos del coro. Dijo que si no tenía el valor para hacerlo, ella podía acompañarla a hablar con Kazuma. Y era exactamente lo que Sakura pretendía hacer: esperarla, porque sola, dudaba poder soportar toda esa presión.

Sostuvo con fuerza el broche en su regazo, dando un profundo suspiro.

-dudo mucho que Chiba te lo haya dado-dijo una persona con hostilidad, a sus espaldas.

No tenía para que voltear, si sabía exactamente el rostro apático que encontraría. Li, el chico con el que desgraciadamente debía convivir día tras día a sólo centímetros de distancia entre sus dos pupitres, comenzaba una de sus conocidos pasatiempos: fastidiarla.

-¿tiene algo de malo?-gruñó, metiendo con brusquedad sus cuadernos en la mochila.

-sólo siento pena por Chiba-dijo, y en el fondo no parecía sincero-Debe estar bastante ciego para fijarse en una niña como tú...

Ah, había sido un golpe bajo. Sakura crispó sus puños, y sintió enormes deseos de llorar.

-¿a qué te refieres con "una niña como yo"?-volteó rápidamente hacia él.

-¿quién crees que se fijaría en ti?-preguntó, y aunque por un instante la miró fijamente, luego desvió la mirada, frunciendo más su ceño.

Las mejillas de ella ardieron de coraje, y exclamó con el mismo tono hiriente que percibió sus palabras:

-¡cualquiera menos tú, porque eres el niño más frío del mundo!

Él la miró con sombría expresión, apretando sus labios, como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir algo... un insulto, quizás.

Admitía que eso le hubiera dolido a ella también. ¡Pero tenía que defenderse de alguna manera! ¡Li siempre se encargaba de arruinar sus momentos felices, y ella nunca atentaba contra los suyos!, aunque nunca lo había visto muy feliz, o contento por algo, más que esas veces donde comía sus barras de chocolate en los recesos, paseando por el patio a solas... ahí parecía un poco feliz.

Sakura parpadeó, cuando notó que se retiraba. Masculló un "rayos" y pateó con frustración una maceta que adornaba el pasillo.

Se dio una vuelta, y le dirigió una última mirada taciturna. Quizás, él también pensaba que se habían excedido.

-¿qué le ocurrió a Li?-preguntó Tomoyo, recién llegando de su practica.

-discutimos, nada nuevo-sonrió despreocupadamente la de ojos verdes, y se encaminaron a las canchas.

Dos días después, cuando ya Kazuma le había aclarado que no era el remitente del regalo, recibieron la noticia de que Li regresaba a su país natal por asuntos familiares. Esa podía ser la razón por la que se había ausentado también, ese par de días.

La primaria cambió.

Sakura quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que era para bien. Ya no tenía con quién pelear, nadie que le importunara con sus comentarios desde su asiento, justo a sus espaldas; nadie a quien robar chocolates de su mochila, pues siempre cargaba montones (pensaba que tenía alguna fábrica de chocolates, o su familia era dueña de una, después descubrió que era por puro gusto); nadie quien pudiera hacerle competencia en velocidad cuando tenían carreras, ni se burlara por sus pésimas matemáticas.

Quiso creer, también, que esa repentina nostalgia que le golpeaba cuando miraba su asiento vacío, sería pasajera. Y que los deseos de pedirle una disculpa por esa última pelea, no eran más que sentimientos de culpa injustificados, que absurdamente seguían en el tiempo... Habían pasado muchos años, pero eran de esas discusiones que se hacen parte de los recuerdos infantiles.

-¿señorita Kinomoto?-intentó Terada, por quinta vez consecutiva-¿señorita Kinomoto, me está escuchando?

De pronto volvió a la realidad, lentamente, con los murmullos de sus compañeros, risitas de sus compañeras; el maestro seguía de pie a un lado de Li, y ambos la miraban confundidos.

-¿está usted bien?-preguntó el hombre de cabello anaranjado.

-yo...-Sakura se encontró todavía de pie, y se dejó caer a la silla con el rostro gacho-¡Lo-lo siento!-se disculpó torpemente.

-bueno, le recuerdo que en el receso debe mostrar a Li las dependencias-dijo Terada, dirigiéndose luego al chico nuevo-Puedes ubicarte en cualquier asiento libre de atrás.

-no se parece al Shaoran de antes-dijo Tomoyo en voz baja-este parece más simpático.

-¿simpático?-Sakura observó su trayectoria, y se sorprendió de verlo sonreír levemente a las chicas que se le presentaban cuando pasaba por su lado.

Un momento... ése Li no podía ser el mismo Li de la primaria, el agrio muchachito de la ceja fruncida, el que comía enajenadamente chocolate sin convidarle a nadie, paseándose solo por el patio. ¡Ese Li de primaria debía ser un gorila de cien kilos y rostro gruñón! Así es como siempre creyó que se convertiría... No en un joven tan alto y delgado, de apariencia atlética y rostro calmo, que hasta lograba hacerlo atractivo...

-qué agradable es...

-se nota todo un caballero...

-es lindo...

-¡quiero ser su amiga!

-ayy, deberíamos integrar su club de fans...

Risas. Sus compañeras tenían la misma reacción con todos los nuevos. O casi todos. Sin embargo, se sorprendía que ellas no notaran algo extraño en esa actitud tan cordial. Quizás ella lo notaba porque lo había conocido antes.

¿Qué estaría ocultando?

Finalmente, él pasó por su lado. No hubo miradas, ni le dirigió una sonrisa como a las demás.

-hola Daidouji-saludó a Tomoyo, a lo que ella respondió sonriente un "Hola Li".

Y se ubicó en su puesto, y la clase comenzó.

¿Él acababa de ignorarla?

¿O de verdad no la había reconocido?

Si memorizaba el apellido de Tomoyo, no entendía porqué el suyo tenía que habérsele borrado de la cabeza.

Vamos, ella no había cambiado mucho; seguía teniendo el mismo corte de cabello, con la única diferencia que no usaba las coletas de primaria y sólo lo sostenían un par de pinzas. Esperó unos minutos. Probablemente, sentado atrás de ella como cuando niños, reconociera su cabello y la reconociera a ella después.

Quince minutos, y nada.

Treinta, y ya había comenzado a impacientarse. Hasta que sintió algo caer cerca de sus pies. Se tensó completamente, cuando Li tocó su hombro tres veces con el índice, y dijo en un susurro:

-¿podrías alcanzar mi lápiz?

Ajá, este era su plan. Al momento que se inclinara a recoger el mencionado objeto, él atentaría contra su seguridad, empujándola y haciéndole caer al suelo.

Sakura lo miró de reojo, dispuesta a no dejarse vencer. Rápidamente, levantó el lápiz del suelo, girándose para entregárselo sin ninguna expresión.

¿Cuál era su plan...?, se preguntó, en tanto él recibía su pertenencia.

-Gracias.

Después de ese sincero agradecimiento, Shaoran Li volvió a lo suyo con el cuaderno.

¿...Y seguía sin reconocerla? ¿Sin mostrarle su ceño fruncido? ¿Sin sacarle la lengua como hace cinco años?

¿¡Qué diablos pasaba con ese chico?!

-mmh... ¿Podrías voltearte?-pidió él, como si le estuviera importunando-Trato de concentrarme. También deberías intentarlo, y dejar de mirarme-dijo pausadamente, atento a la pizarra.

Las mejillas de ella adoptaron un sonrojo.

-¿¡por qué querría yo mirarteee?!!-exclamó furiosa, justo en el momento más silencioso de toda la clase. Las miradas de todos recayeron en su nuca, y ella volteó hacia el frente, abochornada de su escándalo-Lo siento mucho.

"Así que este era tu plan desde el principio", pensó la de ojos verdes, alcanzando a ver por el rabillo del ojo, apenas un poco del cabello rebelde del joven Li. "¡Lo sabía!!"-apretó sin piedad su lápiz, partiéndolo en dos. Sus ojos brillaron con odio, y sólo la palabra venganza la mantuvo ocupada en el transcurso se la clase.

La historia se repetía. Él volvía, sólo para destruir la vida perfecta que tanto trabajo le había costado levantar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tomoyo cubrió su boca cuando una risita escapó de ella, contemplando el intento de su amiga de escabullirse del salón sin ser vista por el maestro.

-Kinomoto, ahora que tienen el primer receso, recuerda llevar a Li a conocer el edificio-dijo Terada, ignorando qué es lo que hacía su alumna gateando por entre los puestos de sus compañeros.

-ah, ¡claro profesor!-ella se levantó obedientemente, con la mano sobre su frente y una exagerada postura de soldado. Terada se retiró y entonces soltó un bufido, dejando caer la cabeza en uno de sus hombros-¿Por qué tuve que ofrecerme a estooo?-se lamentó, con cascaditas de llanto corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿ya vamos?-preguntó una voz ronca a su lado.

Li la miró con esa quietud con la que había llegado, y seguía pareciéndole incomprensible que se comportara tan normal ante ella, si antes apenas podían verse a la cara sin gritar alguna pesadez.

-¿uh?-de pronto, vio que su amiga Tomoyo salía del salón.-¡Espera Tomoyo!-gritó agitando los brazos, en gesto desesperado. Si tenía que ser algo tan desagradable como hacer de guía de Li, al menos quería contar con su amiga como compañía (porque Li no parecía tener mucho problema con dirigirse a la pelinegra).

-tengo que juntarme con Eriol en la biblioteca-dijo la joven con una sonrisa-Prometió ayudarme con inglés.

Desapareció, así como todos los otros.

Sakura se sintió observada y reaccionó a ello encarando al responsable, que seguía apaciguado y sólo reiteró la pregunta:

-¿ya vamos?

Por toda respuesta, Sakura comenzó a caminar, estampando con fuerza sus pies en el suelo, seguida por el chico que contemplaba su novedoso alrededor.

-y este es el laboratorio de ciencias-mostró el lugar, sin entusiasmo. No había manifestado ningún entusiasmo en todo el recorrido, y que ni pensara que llegaría a fingirlo.-¡eh, no toques nada!-lo detuvo, antes de que con sus dedos llegara a un conejo disecado en la estantería.-Sigues siendo insoportable-masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿sigo siendo?-Shaoran la miró con extrañeza-¿Nos conocíamos?-señaló a ambos, mientras Sakura sentía que una pesada gota de sudor escurría de su frente.

-¡¡¡Por supuesto que nos conocíamos!!- vociferó, acercándose para que pudiera escucharla bien, cosa que sí hacía-¡¡Fuimos compañeros de primaria por un año y medio!!

-¿Y tú eres...?

ahora sí era fuego el que la rodeaba.

-¡¡¡Sakura Kinomoto!!-él rascó su mejilla, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos. Ella alzó un puño y volvió a gritar-¡¡Tu enemiga de la infanciaa!!!

El momento que ocupó la chica en llenar de aire a sus pulmones, Li chasqueó los dedos, con el rostro iluminado.

-sí recuerdo, eras la niña que siempre se quedaba dormida en matemáticas.

¿Sólo la recordaba por eso? ¿Qué hay de las peleas? ¿Qué hay de esa última pelea que seguía atormentándola, y que él parecía haber olvidado por completo?

-¿cómo has estado, Kitomoto?

-es Kinomoto, idiota-dijo entre dientes-Como sea, ¡a mí no me convencerás de que has cambiado! Sé que en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo niño fastidioso de la primaria, ¡sólo finges! Y apostaría que tú plan está en volver a hacerme la vida imposible, ¿verdad? ¡Ése ha sido tu mayor deseo desde que abandonaste Japón y ahora quieres venganza!!

Shaoran alzó una ceja, sorprendido por toda esa capacidad para imaginar cosas.

-¿por qué querría venganza?

-¡no hagas como si lo olvidaste!-exclamó ella, frunciendo su nariz.-¡Todavía estás enfadado conmigo por nuestra última pelea!

Había acertado. La expresión de él cambió drásticamente, y se volvió muy serio.

-tienes razón-aceptó, mirando hacia otro lado. –Recuerdo ese día... Ése día olvidé hacer algo muy importante...

Ella se sobresaltó. ¿Había olvidado hacer algo? ¿Acaso quería insultarla... o golpearla?

Retrocedió con miedo, chocando contra la estantería y remeciendo todos los instrumentos de laboratorio que su profesor mantenía en perfecto orden.

-¡Cuidado!

Los objetos se estrellaron contra el suelo y se partieron en pedazos, causando un gran ruido.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, aun respirando agitada. En ese momento se sintió prisionera entre unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza, y aún así, con cierta delicadeza. Examinó con cuidado a su alrededor, hasta toparse con la ropa de su salvador. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la intensa mirada castaña, cuyo brillo no logró reconocer, todavía aturdida por el susto.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Shaoran, bajando preocupado la mirada hacia su rostro.

Esto no podía estar pasando... ¿Él la había protegido? ¿Por qué no dejó que todas esas cosas cayeran sobre su cabeza para herirla? ¿Qué no es eso lo que tu peor enemigo desea que te ocurra...?

-¿Qué está pasando?-el maestro de ciencias entró rápidamente al lugar, encontrándose con el evidente desastre.-¿Quién hizo todo esto?

-Y-yo...

-Kinomoto me advirtió que no tocara nada, maestro-interrumpió la voz de Li, soltándola de su abrazo-Lamento mucho no haberle obedecido.

-¿eres nuevo? Por todos los cielos, muchacho, ¿sabes lo costoso de todos estos instrumentos?

El aludido asintió.

-lo sé, señor. Lo lamento. Puedo comprar otros instrumentos para reponerlos.

-bien, si me das tu palabra no hay ningún problema-suspiró finalmente el maestro-¿puedes ayudarme a limpiar?

-claro- dijo Li, acercándose a tomar una escoba.

Sakura seguía detenida en medio, sin apartarse, sin mover un solo músculo.

-señorita, si no va a ayudar podría retirarse-reprendió el hombre con severidad al ver que estorbaba su camino con la escoba.

-¡Per-perdón! ¡También le ayudaré!

Habían terminado de sacar los trozos de vidrios, y se retiraban luego de que el maestro les permitiera.

-no tenías porqué ayudarme-dijo de pronto la chica, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.-Esto... no significa que cambiaré de opinión respecto a ti.

Shaoran sonrió levemente, y se volteó cuando escucho la voz de uno de sus compañeros. Takashi Yamazaki se acercó con otros chicos, presentándose como uno de sus antiguos conocidos en primaria. Y él lo reconoció.

De pronto se sintió un poco olvidada en medio de todos ellos, que comenzaron a hablar de los clubes de la preparatoria, para las actividades extracurriculares.

-seguiremos luego con el recorrido, Kinomoto-se despidió Shaoran con una seña, y siguió su camino con los otros cuatro chicos, que le hablaban y preguntaban sin parar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿crees que finge?

-¡claro que finge! Puedo ver en sus ojos el odio y el deseo de revancha.

Tomoyo soltó una risa ante la expresión espeluznante que mostraba el rostro de su amiga.

-no lo sé, yo creo que parece muy sincero-dijo, a lo que Sakura rodó los ojos-Es muy probable que haya cambiado, Sakura. Han pasado varios años, y ustedes ya no son niños para seguir con esa enemistad.

-¿Li? ¿Cambiado?-soltó una carcajada.-es imposible, Tomoyo. Li es Li, el mismo come-chocolate malhumorado de siempre.

-¿no serás tú la que sigue algo resentida?-preguntó la amatista levantando una ceja, y su rostro mostrándose divertido. La boca de Sakura cayó hasta el suelo de la impresión.- después de todo, no hay ninguna razón para que él quiera vengarse-el sugerente comentario hizo que Sakura mirara en otra dirección.

Claro que había un motivo.

No, no era resentimiento.

Lo único que Li movía en ella era la culpabilidad de la última batalla, en la que por cierto, ella había salido victoriosa, aunque no como ella hubiera deseado.

Solo eso.

Después de todo, había resultado ser una buena distracción entre clase y clase, y no la mantenía aburrida, quizás hasta le había hecho un favor.

-no, estás en un error.-pensó moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente.- él siempre fue mi enemigo, no hay nada que lo justifique.-Tomoyo sonrió tiernamente al notar como iba, repentinamente pensativa.

-yo voy por aquí, hasta mañana Sakura-anunció señalando el camino y luego cambiando de dirección con una sonrisa dedicada a ella y su mano en el aire.

Kinomoto no respondió pero si resopló varias veces. ¿de verdad podría ser su imaginación como decía Tomoyo?

Estaba confundida.

Cerró los ojos instintivamente, esperando tranquilizarse; podía escuchar el sonido de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, el viento golpeando las hojitas en los árboles, el alboroto de los niños jugando después de clases, los pasos de la gente que iba y venía con las prisas cotidianas.

Se detuvo un momento y pudo notar como pasos cerca de ella se detenían. Parpadeó repetidamente, rascó su cabeza y miró de soslayo hacia atrás, buscando a quien como ella se había parado en medio de la calle pero no encontró, a nadie ni nada sospechoso. Siguió con su camino.

Los pasos detrás se reanudaron, Sakura se detuvo abruptamente y el sonido que delataba al extraño también desapareció, giró y observó alrededor con mayor escrutinio pero igual que la vez anterior no encontró al responsable.

¿quien la estaba siguiendo? ¿¡para que!? Ella no tenía mucho dinero así que no podrían obtener un buen rescate por ella. Aceleró el ritmo de su paso y tal como sospechaba que sucedería, alguien reanudó también su andar.

-¿¡por que!?-cerró los ojos con fuerza, con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿¡por que!? ¿¡por que!? ¿¡por que!?.-con un salto dio vuelta y abrió los enormes ojos verdes.

-T-TÚU-chilló señalando al muchacho castaño, el cual parecía divertido al haber sido descubierto.- ¿¡por que me estás siguiendoo!?-gritó, haciendo que los que estaban ahí voltearan a ver la escena; Shaoran se sonrojó pues aunque estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención no le agradaba del todo.

-no tienes por que gritar, Kinomoto.-dijo entre dientes el ambarino, fingiendo una sonrisa tranquila.- s-solo queríaa...

-¡no me sigas!-exigió dándose la vuelta, aprovechando su distracción y corriendo despavorida.

Pudo divisar rápidamente su modesta casa, donde había vivido toda su existencia, con los pulmones vacíos se recargó en el pequeño muro que separaba a la propiedad de la familia Kinomoto del resto del poblado.- l-lo perdí...-tomaba aire a grandes bocanadas, cerraba los ojos y su corazón latía acelerado.- ¿p-por que me estaba...?

-s-se nota q-que... s-sigues siendo buena en deportes...-escuchó a su lado, Shaoran tampoco podía respirar.

-¡w-woaaaa!-estaba lista para huir y refugiarse en la seguridad de su hogar. Pero el fuerte agarre en su muñeca que la arrastró en dirección contraria no permitió que se moviera si quiera un poco, sintió el muro contra su espalda; su mano atrapada entre este y la gran mano masculina sobre su cabeza.

Shaoran y su mirada fueron suficientes para hacer que ella se paralizara, su otra mano viajó hasta el otro costado de su rostro y se apoyó a si mismo. Ella tenía que levantar el rostro para poder enfrentar a ese atractivo chico.

Sintió sus mejillas arder inexplicablemente y su mente le gritaba que debía alejarse, él acercó un poco más su rostro.- ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte...

Se movió incómoda y prisionera de Li.- ¿que quiere? ¿podría ser...? ¡¡Noo, esto es lo último que quiero!!-pensaba angustiada, sin querer su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, inevitablemente sus ojos se toparon con su boca. Miró hipnotizada sus delgados labios, los cuales guardaban una sonrisa serena; como si no fuera raro estar en esa posición.

-...necesito...-Sakura miraba como se movían lentamente, quizás fue su imaginación pero ella sentía aun más cercana su cálida respiración.-...que me prestes tus apuntes...

-¿e-ehhh?

-tengo que ponerme al día...-dijo con su castaña mirada y esa sonrisa que comenzaba a desquiciarla pues no entendía por que sonreía ¡si eran enemigos! ¡los enemigos no se sonríen, ni siquiera deberían hablarse!

-¡vete de aquí!-gimió empujando el cuerpo del chico por el pecho, pero no funcionó pues él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Sus manos se quedaron ahí.

Shaoran suspiró algo resignado y su rostro se acercó aun más hasta que llegó a su oído y susurró.- no debo recordarte que te ayudé antes ¿o si?-Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron y crispó los puños con furia contenida contra la ropa del castaño, él se alejó lentamente y le miró amigablemente, por primera vez, como a todas las demás.

No. Había algo diferente.

Sus ojos contenían ese extraño brillo. ¡seguramente debía estar muy complacido mientras se burlaba de ella!

Li se alejó de Sakura pero ella estaba demasiado disgustada para notarlo, lanzó un bufido y se alejó, el chico se quedó de pie donde estaba, siguiéndola con la mirada sin poder evitarlo se le escapó una risita de diversión. Ella con grandes pasos se acercó a la puerta de su casa, sacó una llavecita y la abrió, comenzaba a entrar pero notó que su compañero seguía en el mismo lugar que antes.- ¿que no vas a entrar?-preguntó con voz agria.

Shaoran asintió y se acercó hasta ella, pero Sakura no lo esperó.- ya llegué...-anunció con voz desganada.

-bienvenida, Sakura-se asomó el rostro amable de su padre, la jovencita no pudo disimular su sorpresa de verlo tan temprano en casa.

Fujitaka Kinomoto era de esas personas que no tenían un minutos libre, pues su trabajo que era además su pasión lo mantenía siempre fuera de casa y de la ciudad, había llegado el momento en que su hija se había acostumbrado a su ausencia sin dejar de extrañarlo, al igual que su hermano que pasaba gran parte del día en la Universidad. Que su papá estuviera en casa, no estaba en sus planes y menos en el momento en que traía a un chico tan fastidioso como Li siguiéndole los pasos.

-papá...-murmuró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el señor Kinomoto parecía desconcertado al ver la reacción de su hija menor.- ¡me alegro que estés aquí!

¡con su padre ahí, Li no podría hacerle daño! Corrió a abrazarlo y el hombre correspondió el gesto, aliviado.

-ehm...-la voz juvenil del chino interrumpió el encuentro, mientras con disimulo inspeccionaba el vestíbulo de la casa.

-ese es un compañero...-dijo sin mucha emoción Sakura, Fujitaka y Shaoran se acercaron sonriéndose.

-Fujitaka Kinomoto.-se presentó el arqueólogo estirando su mano, el chico la recibió.

-Shaoran Li, un gusto.-respondió el castaño.- solo he venido por unos cuadernos, no era mi intención importunar.-dijo educadamente, Sakura le lanzó una mirada dándole a entender que no le creía ni una sola palabra. Pero la imaginación de Fujitaka que no había notado la mirada peligrosa que su hija le lanzaba a Li, iba más allá de unos simples cuadernos.

-seguramente en la habitación de Sakura se sentirán más cómodos-comentó Kinomoto sonriéndole a ella.

Ambos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

-Él ya se iba...

-Muchas gracias...

-¿te gustaría un poco de té?-preguntó cordialmente Fujitaka, mientras Shaoran se descalzaba; Sakura miraba con horror lo bien que se estaban llevando su papá y su enemigo.

-¡no está bien! ¡no está bien!-pensó con angustia.

-¿verde esta bien?

-claro

_-¡no me puede pasar esto! ¡no me puede pasar esto!-_pensaba desesperada ella, buscando alguna vía de escape en su cabeza.

Notó que ambos varones la miraban extrañados, esperando a que o bien se moviera o dijera algo.- ¿vamos?-preguntó Li sonriéndole, ella con un gruñido y la cabeza gacha comenzó a subir la estrecha escalera de la casa.

-qué casa tan bonita- comentaba el chico. Prestaba atención a todos los detalles que se le presentaban, hasta las fotografías de Sakura y su hermano colgadas en la pared, las cuales podría haberlas contemplado por más tiempo, de no ser porque lo empujaban por la espalda.

-¿por qué la prisa?- preguntó a su compañera.

Pero ésta no respondió y empujó más fuerte. Llegaron a la puerta, donde un pequeño cartel decía "Sakura".

-¿las niñas siempre ponen de estos en sus habitaciones? -observó el joven, recordando haberlos visto en las habitaciones de sus hermanas.

-¡entra de una vez!- exclamó Sakura

-linda decoración...

-¿¡Quieres callarte?- ella dio un portazo.

-¿por qué estás enfadada?

_-¿Y tiene el descaro de preguntar_?-los ojos de Sakura tenían un aterrador brillo de furia. -Tú...- pero permaneció con el dedo arriba, y la boca abierta, mientras contemplaba el inocente rostro de él, que le devolvía una mirada de desconcierto.

-sólo llévate los apuntes y vete- suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿no puedo esperar el té que me ofreció tu papá?- preguntó, y para el horror de Sakura se sentó en su cama y dio unos saltitos. -qué cómoda-le dijo sonriendo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, y sintió el calor venir a sus mejillas otra vez. No entendía porqué, si ése niño era el mismo odioso compañero que tenía en primaria, ése que muchas veces soñó ver colgando de la ventana o recibiendo un pelotazo en la cabeza... ¿Por qué entonces ahora lo sentía como un completo extraño?

-no trates de ser amable, Li- le dijo con voz fuerte, dándole la espalda. -sé que esto es parte de tu plan para volver a hacerme la vida imposible. Es una especie de venganza

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

-me envidiabas, ¿no? Porque podía correr mucho más rápido que tú y gané esa competencia en el Festival de cuarto año- Sakura parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

Su compañero tardó en recordar aquello. Y cuando lo logró, debió guardar su carcajada.

-además, los maestros me tenían más aprecio que a ti... todos ellos sabían mi nombre

-lo memorizaban las veces que tenían que despertarte

Sakura se mordió la lengua, y se obligó a mantener la calma.

Esos tontos comentarios eran los mismos que los llevaban a las peleas de la niñez.

-escucha, quizás sea tiempo que hagamos las paces- probó ahora, cambiando a un tono más dulce. Posiblemente esa estrategia haría que él abandonara su "siniestro plan"-Seamos amigos- volteó, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que desapareció al momento que vio al chico sosteniendo un pequeño prendedor entre sus dedos.

-¡¡oyeee, no te metas con mis cosas!!- gritó, corriendo a quitárselo.

Intentó por todos los medios arrancárselo, pero terminó siendo imposible cuando él se levantó de la cama y lo mantuvo con su brazo en alto

Sakura saltó un par de veces y gruñó dándose por vencida.

-¿todavía conservas esto?- preguntó Shaoran, quien en ningún momento quitó su atención del objeto en su mano.

-devuélvemelo- exigió la jovencita, con las mejillas algo coloradas.

Él la miró de reojo, con un intento de sonrisa.

-el regalo que te dio Kazuma Chiba -Shaoran rió levemente. Casi sin ganas. -sí que estabas emocionada... por que era de él- siguió diciendo distraído.

-...- Sakura no pudo decir nada. Sólo su sonrojo comunicó lo evidente y bajó la mirada.

-¿te le declaraste después?- preguntó Shaoran, y ahora sí la miró.

Apretaba los puños con fuerza, mientras fruncía sus labios.

-¡¡ya basta!!- la exclamación de ella le sorprendió. -¡No era Kazuma! ¿Contento? ¡Tuviste razón cuando dijiste que nadie podía fijarse en mí! ¡Mucho menos él!

Shaoran terminó por bajar su brazo, y ella aprovechó el momento para arrancar el prendedor de su mano.

Estaba enfadada... Ahora sí que estaba enfadada...

Golpearon la puerta.

Sakura terminó de guardar su prendedor en la misma cajita en que se lo habían dado, y fue a abrir. Era Fujitaka, cargando una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas de té y unos panecillos.

-¿cómo va todo?- preguntó a ambos con amabilidad.

-bien, papá- sonrió Sakura, y Shaoran sintió que ése "bien" sonaba demasiado creíble en su boca. -estaba por darle a Li los cuadernos que necesitará para ponerse al día en las materias- continuo la chica, sacando una tacita y entregándosela a su compañero con una fea mirada.

-me alegra– sonrió al joven. –Cualquier cosa que necesiten estaré en la cocina, preparando la cena. Si gustas puedes quedarte.

-¿eh?–una pequeña gota bajó por la frente de la chiquilla. Era obvio que Li aceptaría encantado…

-no, muchas gracias. Debo regresar a casa pronto– dijo Shaoran, dando una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-bueno, entonces no los molesto más– Fujitaka desapareció por la puerta.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Sakura sostenía su taza de té casi sin fuerzas, mientras su cabeza procesaba lo que él había dicho.

-¿n-no aceptaste?– le preguntó sorprendida.–pensé que tú…–querías arruinarme todo el día.-pensó, pero no pudo decírselo. Parecía que eran sólo sus suposiciones, justo como se había aventurado a opinar Daidouji.

-vine por lo cuadernos, es todo– explicó Shaoran, secamente, muy contrario a su actitud anterior.

Lo observó mientras se bebía la taza de té, parado junto al escritorio. De pronto él también le devolvía la mirada con sus profundos ojos castaños.

-bien-dijo ella encogiéndose en hombros, fingiendo que no le importaba, y a su parecer así era.

Él la miró un largo rato en silencio, lanzó un bufido que le demostraba a la chica que estaba molesto.- adiós-dijo por último, dejando la taza en el escritorio, escuchó los pasos del muchacho bajando los escalones, la despedida a su padre y la puerta cerrándose una vez había salido.

-¿quien se cree?-se preguntó a si misma la castaña, gruñendo.- no solo me siguió además toma mis cosas sin permiso, y todavía así se va como si nada.-indignada la chica observaba por la ventana (con toda discreción) como el chino se alejaba de su casa.

Con desgano se sentó en la cama, dejando a un lado la taza y reemplazándola por el estuche con el bonito broche en su interior, lo sacó y admiró en silencio; quien hubiera sido el que se lo había regalado, tenía muy buen gusto pues aunque era sencillo era muy hermoso y delicado; sonrió quebradizamente. ¿quién pudo haber sido? Y casi como lo había dicho Li ¿quién fue capaz de fijarse en ella y darle un regalo tan lindo? Apretó el objeto contra su pecho mientras se recostaba en el cómodo colchón, sin querer sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras se quedaba dormida.

-e-es... un cínico...-murmuró antes de perder el conocimiento y con el broche aun en su mano.- Li...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los preparativos para el festival iban viento en popa, las clases estaban relajadas y más de un maestro les dio tiempo libre. Muchos alumnos iban y venían con papeleo típico, los organizadores aun estaban encerrados con los directivos discutiendo el tiempo y los espacios de los puestos, y muchos otros subían o bajaban materiales, pintaban o armaban. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que la chica se sintiera de mejor humor, normalmente le encantaba toda la víspera del festival, pero ese día no se sentía muy entusiasmada

Todo mundo lo notaba pues permanecía silenciosa y en espera de ordenes.

-¡una cabina de besos!-dijo sonriente un muchacho, que había levantando la mano cuando el jefe de grupo pidió sugerencias.

-eso lo están haciendo los del salón del 3-2-respondió el profesor Terada descartando la idea.

-¡montemos una cafetería!

-¡un puesto de dangos!

-¡vendamos flores y chocolates!-exclamó una chica, con las mejillas rojas.

Todos parecían demasiado preocupados con respecto al festival de San Valentín, en cambio ella miraba con la mente en blanco su libreta de apuntes, Tomoyo miraba a su mejor amiga de soslayo con ojos preocupados.- Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó por tercera vez en la mañana.

La chica castaña se volvió ligeramente y asintió, fingiendo sonreír.- si, muy bien.-y regresó a lo que estaba, tratando de evadir los ojos castaños que la inspeccionaban en silencio desde atrás.

Shaoran comenzaba a pensar que esa niña era demasiado buena para pretender, y no preocupar a la gente. Quizás era raro pero algo que la distinguía muy bien de las demás jovencitas que había conocido. Sus ojos no se apartaron de su pequeña espalda y su cabello sedoso cayendo con suavidad por ella. Tal vez la había extrañado un poco, solo un poco; y aunque al principio fue difícil no pudo sacarla de sus recuerdos, por eso estaba ahí.

Daidouji miró con disimulo la mirada perturbada de Li, que no podía enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera Kinomoto, una sonrisa traviesa se escapó de sus labios y sin poder contenerse soltó una risita que a penas y se escuchaba, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para desconcentrar al chico quien le miró extrañado.- ¿Daidouji?

-con que... eras tú.-susurró, pero aun así Sakura escuchaba perfectamente.

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó confundido.

-...y por eso regresaste.-continuó la amatista.

Las mejillas del joven Li se encendieron automáticamente, y la chica de enfrente lo notó que no pudo controlar su curiosidad. ¡pero no preguntaría! ¡mucho menos después de lo que le había hecho ese niño ayer por la tarde!

-n-no es lo que estás p-pensando.-murmuró, con la mirada escondida en su flequillo almendra, aun así todo su rostro estaba rojo.

-hohoho...

Sakura apoyó su cabeza en su mano pensativa, Tomoyo y Li se divertían por que se entendían, y ella era lo suficientemente rara como para llevarse bien con todos y no tener a nadie a su lado, quizás eso era lo que le faltaba: entenderse perfectamente con alguien del sexo opuesto. ¿pero quien podría comprenderla?

Miró a su alrededor, muchos de los alumnos de esa aula eran conocidos suyos desde la primaria, incluyendo a su amiga y al enemigo, y ninguno de ellos en todo ese tiempo se había fijado si quiera un poco en ella, eso o nunca lo habían demostrado, solo sabía que había existido un admirador secreto. Lo más seguro era que ni siquiera estuviera ya en Seijo.

Una vez terminaran las clases de la mañana, Tomoyo y Sakura se alistaban para salir al descanso; Shaoran se quedó sentado en su puesto, mirando taciturnamente a la chica de ojos verdes pero ella no se daba cuenta. Quizás... se había pasado un poco de la raya esa tarde.

-oye, Kinomoto-llamó, crispó los puños al darse cuenta de que la joven lo pasaba de largo y se retiraba del salón con su amiga a su lado.

Entonces sí estaba molesta.

-es solo una niña, no debería preocuparme.-gruñó el chico golpeando su frente con la mesa. Sin saber por que la voz de Daidouji regresó: _con que... eras tú._

¡no, no, no! Esa también era una niña, y estaba en un error.

-¡oye Li!-desde la entrada del aula, Yamazaki saludaba a su amigo, el chico levantó levemente el rostro.- ¿eh? ¿tienes fiebre?-inquirió señalado sus mejillas

-¿huh?-se tocó su piel.- n-no, es que... ¡hace algo de calor!

-¿te gustaría jugar fútbol? Nos falta uno.-dijo señalándole a sus amigos que esperaban la respuesta de Li desde afuera.

-no tengo mucho ánimo.-respondió, acomodándose en su lugar.

-¡vamos, seguro te despejas la mente!

Eso podría ser...

-está bien-dijo, levantándose.

Muchas chicas quedaron deslumbradas al ver al grupo de chicos avanzar por los pasillos, pero eso no era lo espectacular, sino el chico que iba al centro, con las manos en los bolsillos con andar despreocupado y el cabello alborotado, que oía todo lo que decía Takashi sin escucharlo en verdad.

Cuando llegaron a la cancha, otro grupo de chicos los esperaban, mientras hacían movimientos de calentamiento. Shaoran no tardó en reconocer a uno de ellos, de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina dominando el balón, provocando que las niñas que se habían reunido alrededor vitorearan.

-_Kazuma Chiba_-pensó, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que no había cambiado demasiado esa manía de lucirse frente a todos.

-aquí tienes Li-dijo Yamazaki, entregándole un equipo completo y señalándole los cambiadores.

Pronto se vio en mitad de la cancha, frente a él el sonriente rostro del capitán del equipo de Seijo, y quien fuera también el cabecilla del equipo de primaria (he ahí una buena razón por la que nunca entró a ese club). El chico que hacía de árbitro dio el silbido e inició el partido.

La tensión estaba en el aire mientras todos corrían de un lado a otro, intentando defender la portería. Shaoran miró en todas direcciones buscando a alguno de sus compañeros, pero solo se encontró con integrantes del equipo contrario. Gruñó por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta para intentar del otro lado, cuando sus ojos se toparon inevitablemente con ella... Estaba sentada en el pasto, debajo de un árbol y escuchando silenciosa la conversación de su amiga. Era raro, pero hasta parecía linda.

Siguió el recorrido visual de la chica, que apuntaba cerca de él, pero un poco más atrás. Miró a su lado, encontrándose con Kazuma acercándosele peligrosamente.

La distracción le costó que le quitaran el balón.

Y Sakura parecía muy complacida de ello.

Kazuma sonreía galantemente cuando pasó por un lado de las chicas que gritaban desesperadas su nombre y le daban todo tipo de ánimo.

¿que podían verle a ese sujeto?

-¡vamos Li!-gritó Yamazaki desde el otro lado de la cancha, corriendo mientras intentaba alcanzar a Chiba

¿que podía verle Sakura a un tipo como ese?

-¡Li!-gritó desesperado de nuevo su amigo

Fue ahí cuando reaccionó. Con toda la capacidad que daban sus piernas comenzó a avanzar, evadiendo a los que se ponían en su camino

Todos admiraron en silencio cuando se lanzó al suelo y golpeó la pelota, aun ante la propia sorpresa de Kazuma. Las chicas callaron y miraban con cierta confusión al chico nuevo.

¿quien es él?-se preguntaban unas a las otras.

Sakura parpadeó, ¿Li le había quitado el balón a Chiba?

Fue muy fácil para Li darse la vuelta y correr con el balón entre los pies. Yamazaki y los otros le abrieron el paso, interponiéndose entre los jugadores contrarios, y fue mucho más sencillo detenerse y tirar; fue tan rápido que nadie lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiesen visto.

La celebración no se hizo esperar; los muchachos vitoreaban a Li y las chicas que antes apoyaban a Chiba ahora estaban de lado del castaño. Con una mirada de soslayo, Shaoran contempló a Sakura que parecía incrédula de lo que había sucedido.

¡Chiba era el capitán del mejor equipo de la zona!

Con la boca abierta y los palillos a medio camino hacia ella, Tomoyo reía ante la reacción de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-¡les dije que Li jugaba bien!-sonrió Yamazaki orgulloso, los otros chicos asintieron.

Pero todo estaba dicho desde ese momento: después de ese gol vinieron tres más, dos de Li y uno de otro chico que él no conocía. En tanto el equipo contrario solo pudo anotar uno, y no fue precisamente del capitán.

El arbitro tocó el silbato para finalizar el encuentro, y los jugadores se dispersaron por la cancha.- has jugado muy bien, niño.-sonrió Kazuma acercándose a él, era un poco más alto, quizás porque era mayor.- podrías entrar al equipo de Seijo si quisieras.

-lo pensaré-murmuró él impasible, mientras se alejaba a las bancas para hablar con su equipo. Recibió la botella de agua que Yamazaki le ofrecía y se retiró con ellos a los cambiadores, no sin antes dar una breve mirada hacia el árbol, comprobando que la chica de ojos verdes continuaba allí.

-¡es imposible!-exclamó una vez más. Su almuerzo había quedado intacto desde el primer gol que Li había anotado, y la posterior sorpresa al ver que le seguían otros dos más-no entiendo... no entiendo cómo lo hizo-volvió a refunfuñar, apretando con coraje los palillos.

-tiene mucha habilidad-dejó ver una sonriente Tomoyo, que acababa de terminar toda su comida.

Eso no bastaba. ¡Nadie podía superar la habilidad del capitán Chiba, y mucho menos Li!

-Sakura, es mejor que termines tu almuerzo-le aconsejó la amatista, intentando distraerla de lo ocurrido. La chica obedeció, llevándose a la boca con rapidez los alimentos, sin quitar la expresión de enfado en su rostro.

Tomoyo contempló la cancha por donde cruzaban los chicos para regresar al edificio. Pronto vio salir a Li de los vestidores, y notó la mirada que dirigió hacia ellas. Rió silenciosamente al ver que se acercaba decidido y levemente sonrojado, quién sabe si por el ejercicio que realizó o por no quitar la mirada de su amiga, que no se daba por enterada de su presencia.

-felicidades por la victoria, Li-dijo Tomoyo, cuando él ya había llegado bajo el árbol.

Sakura detuvo su maniobra con los palillos, a punto de atragantarse.

-gracias, Daidouji-sonrió a la de cabello negro, para mirar ahora a la castaña que continuaba con la atención en su comida-¿qué hay de ti, Kinomoto?

Ella le dirigió una furibunda mirada.

-¡ah, ahí está Eriol!-exclamó de pronto la amatista, distinguiendo a su amigo a unos cuantos metros.-iré a saludarlo, no tardaré-cantó, despidiéndose de ambos y corriendo a su encuentro. Los dos castaños los vieron intercambiar palabras y alejarse, rodeados de una alegre y amistosa atmósfera... muy distinta al tenso y negativo aire que se respiraba alrededor de ellos y provenía precisamente de Sakura.

-¿no tienes nada que decirme?-siguió intentando Shaoran, con algo de diversión en su tono. Tenía los brazos tras su nuca, y contemplaba el cielo.

-que hayas ganado no quiere decir nada-no pudo contenerse en decir, alzando la frente con altanería-tuviste un poco de suerte, es todo.

-¿ah sí?-él sonrió al ver que el ceño de la chica temblaba entre fruncirse o no.

-¡sí! Porque... porque...-titubeó, para luego decir con firmeza-porque hoy el capitán Chiba estaba un poco distraído y por eso no pudo dar su mejor esfuerzo.

-¿no será porque soy mejor que él?-preguntó el chico casualmente, a lo que ella terminó por levantarse con sus cosas, dejando en claro que se iría.

¿Reaccionaba así sólo porque estaba hablando mal de ese tipo?

No podía ser que Sakura todavía suspirara por Kazuma Chiba, luego de tantos años, y de saber que no era quien le dejó ese regalo en su escritorio.

-él es mucho mejor que tú-murmuró, antes de que la viera avanzar con rápidos pasos a la entrada.

Y si eso fuera poco para dejarle en claro las cosas, Shaoran vio cómo se encontraba de frente con el famoso Kazuma, disculpándose. Estaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

-lo lamento, iba un poco distraída-se excusó avergonzada de encontrarse con los ojos del capitán. Desde quinto de primaria, cuando Kazuma le aclaró no haberle regalado nada en san Valentín, seguía costándole trabajo mirarlo a la cara.

-no hay problema-dijo el chico de cabello negro, con una sonrisa sugerente-siempre y cuando choque contigo.

Sakura sintió que sus mejillas ardían, y permaneció observándolo ensimismada, con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que se fue.

_-es encantador_-pensó, dando un suspiro. Pero todo se esfumó cuando escuchó a sus espaldas un insistente carraspeo. Volteó de mala gana hacia Li-¿sigues aquí?-preguntó un tanto incrédula, pero era mucho mayor su enfado. Shaoran levantó una ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron ante la idea de que ese niño la hubiera visto en la nube con Chiba.

-no has cambiado Kinomoto.-suspiró Li, sus ojos se encontraron sin poder evitarlo.- no pensé que te siguiera gustando...

De pronto el color de sus ojos se volvía más cálido, más envolvente. No entendía ¿como alguien como Li podía tener una mirada así? pero, no pudo aguantarla mucho tiempo.- e-eso... ¡n-no te interesa!-chilló con el rostro rojo, apartándose y rompiendo el contacto entre sus miradas. Aun perturbada comenzó a avanzar, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando sorpresivamente la mano masculina rodeó su muñeca. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, tanta que sentía que atravesaría su pecho. Se giró levemente para encontrar a un muchacho de ceño fruncido, pero ojos amables.

-lo siento-dijo con voz seria. Sakura parpadeó repetidamente, los ojos brillándole descontroladamente, sus nervios estaban al tope ¿por que? ¿por que pedía disculpas? ¿por tener razón? ¿por que había pensado acertadamente que ella no podría conquistar un corazón como el del capitán Chiba?

-no deberías pedir disculpas por algo así.-gruñó Kinomoto, mirando en otra dirección, Shaoran la miraba atentamente, sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos cuando los de ella parecían cristalinos.- ¡debes estar muy orgulloso de tener la razón siempre!-él permanecía sin aliento, mientras ella disimuladamente intentaba ocultar las tremendas ganas que tenía de llorar.

¿por que ese chico la removía tanto?

-es que...-se acercó, pero ella retrocedió, aun sin dirigirle alguna de sus miradas verdes.

-¡yo no tengo por que estar hablando de esto contigo, de todos modos!-dijo la chica, olvidando la vergüenza y la tristeza que había sentido antes.- ¡por que tú no podrías entender lo que es estar enamorado de alguien!. Shaoran frunció el ceño gravemente tanto que logró intimidar a la joven pero no era enfado lo que veía, no... era algo muy diferente.

- no... no lo sé... pero tienes razón, tú y yo nunca nos entenderemos...-él fue quien miró ahora en otra dirección.- por eso ese tipo tiene tantas admiradoras ¿no? Por que él entiende los sentimientos de las chicas.-Sakura asintió sin estar muy segura, después de todo nunca había tenido una conversación oficial con él.

-no deberías perder la esperanza.-murmuró secamente el muchacho, comenzando a girarse. Sakura levantó una ceja.- te ayudaré...-casi pudo pensar que fuera un sueño, su voz sonaba tan irreal que no podía creer lo que el castaño había dicho, Li empezó con el trayecto al edificio, sin esperarla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿quieres hablar conmigo?-Kazuma indicó con la mirada a sus amigos que se retiraran. Finalmente, ambos jóvenes quedaron frente a frente, en un pasillo casi vacío tras el término de la jornada.-¿consideraste la idea de entrar al equipo?-sonrió.

Shaoran bajó la mirada, y por un instante, pensó en arrepentirse de lo que iba hacer.

¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, si eso le lastimaba...?

_¡porque tú no podrías entender lo que es estar enamorado de alguien!_

Cerró los ojos, oprimiendo con fuerza la mandíbula.

...más le lastimaba a Sakura. Y él no quería verla así. No, es lo último que querría, no más daño...

-_lo hago por ella-_pensó, levantando la mirada con decisión. Kazuma vio un repentino fuego brillar en sus ojos ámbares-¿te interesa Sakura Kinomoto?

-¿eh?

-si ella... de verdad te interesa... puedo ayudarte.

-¿ayudarme?-siguió cuestionando el moreno, sin comprender.

-¿qué sientes por ella?-Shaoran sintió vértigo al formular la pregunta. Si él decía que la quería, no habría marcha atrás. Si él lo decía, entonces se apartaría de su vida como aquélla vez, y ahora sería para siempre...

Kazuma cerró por un momento sus ojos, y luego los abrió con un suspiro.

-la quiero-murmuró, con una sonrisa. -me gusta mucho.

Perfecto. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver que dos personas se gusten tanto...

Shaoran forzó demasiado su sonrisa, sintiendo que el vértigo lo había arrastrado a un profundo abismo sin salida.

-¿de verdad puedes ayudarme a que ella se fije en mi?-preguntó Kazuma con entusiasmo.

¿Necesitas que se fije más en ti?

¡Demonios, si ella se desvive por él!

-he pensado en hablar con ella-siguió hablando el de cabello negro, sin una leve sospecha del tormento que se vivía en la mente del recién llegado estudiante.-ya sabes, decirle que me gusta...

–_eso la pondría muy feliz_-Shaoran sintió de nuevo esa punzada, más dolorosa que antes, que le retorcía el corazón y le quitaba el aliento.

-...y luego le pediría que saliera conmigo-continuaba Kazuma, sin perder la exaltación.-¿crees que me aceptaría?-el otro apenas pudo asentir-¡estupendo! No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me ayudes-le golpeó amistosamente el hombro, para luego detenerse pensativo-aunque no entiendo porqué lo haces... ustedes no parecen ser amigos-dijo, y como no obtuvo respuesta de Li prefirió dejarlo pasar. Tampoco es que le interesara demasiado.

-oh, bueno. Nos vemos mañana, Li-se despidió de él, caminando sonriente a reunirse con los chicos que le esperaban en la entrada.

Ni siquiera eran amigos, y él lo hacía pensando en ella...

Shaoran se apoyó en las frías paredes de concreto, a su espalda un cálido atardecer se desenvolvía en Tomoeda.

Antes de llegar, creyó tener en claro que las cosas no serían iguales a como las dejó hace seis años, que el tiempo también había pasado por ellas y las había cambiado a algo muy distinto... Y no fue tan así: Yamazaki seguía demostrándole admiración y amistad como el resto de sus compañeros, Tomoyo Daidouji seguía siendo la chica amable y observadora a todo lo que rodeara a su mejor amiga, y ella... Sakura seguía siendo la misma muchachita terca que no gustaba de dejarlo con la última palabra en una discusión, seguía alegre y entusiasta, siempre preocupada de todos sus amigos y conocidos, seguía siendo tan distraída que no podía ver lo mucho que la adoró con todas esas cualidades, y que volvía a resurgir ese sentimiento, con mucha más fuerza...

Siempre lo había sabido, aún cuando era el niño de once años que le costaba demasiado reconocer sus emociones y demostrarlas, lo sabía; porque intentaba acercarse a ella, con torpeza, molestándola, gustándole que le replicara, compitiendo por sin sentidos, llamando su atención de la manera más infantil posible.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, dejando escapar un trabajoso suspiro.

-la amo- murmuró, sonriéndose amargamente. Ahora sí toda esa situación tenía sentido... no importaba él, ni que se sintiera morir por dentro al imaginarla con Kazuma; si algo le quedaba de alma después de toda esa destrucción sentimental, sería para sentirse satisfecho de sólo ver su sonrisa... esa que jamás había sido para él, ni nunca lo sería...

Vaya que ni siquiera ese consuelo le quedaba...

Ocultó las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encaminó a casa, la última llama de esperanza que había guardado para ese regreso a Japón apagándose poco a poco en su atormentado corazón.

Estaba muriendo... y de la manera más lenta y cruda posible.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sakura subió de dos en dos los escalones, corriendo a lo largo del pasillo, pero preocupándose a pesar de ello de responder con una seña a los saludos que le hacían al pasar, cuando la figura de cierto castaño y el atractivo capitán del equipo conversando fuera de su aula, la obligaron a detenerse. El timbre sonó en todos los corredores, y ambos jóvenes se despidieron; Kazuma con una gran sonrisa, Shaoran con un reservado cabeceo.

¿Li y el capitán Chiba? ¿Es que el mundo estaba volviéndose loco? No se puede mezclar a un antipático del calibre de Li, con alguien tan agradable como Kazuma Chiba...

Dio un ligero salto cuando Shaoran dirigió una mirada hacia ella, enterándose de su presencia.

-buenos días-musitó él, y el gesto que hizo con la boca no lució como una sonrisa sincera... ni siquiera como una sonrisa. Sakura tuvo una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho, viéndolo caminar con lentitud hasta su pupitre.

Quizás no tenía la agudeza de Tomoyo para saber qué le ocurría a las personas, pero sí podía sentir algo extraño en el chico, algo que le había quitado el brillo a sus ojos y dejado tan carente de sentimientos lo que antes era una bonita sonrisa.

Lo siguió, todavía atenta a los saludos que intercambió con Yamazaki y otras chicas.

Mientras él se acomodaba en su puesto, Sakura pasó el nudo en su garganta, preparándose para preguntarle qué le ocurría...

-Li...-lo llamó, su voz sonando más débil que de costumbre. Sin embargo, Shaoran la escuchó, alzando sus ojos hacia ella. –yo... quería pre... preguntar-Sakura apretó y aflojó los puños a los costados de su falda. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro era tan difícil hacer una simple pregunta? ¿Y por qué seguía extrañando tanto la calidez que esa mirada reflejó el día de ayer?

-¿qué sucede?-preguntó él con suavidad, de un momento a otro su mirada resplandeció con algo que logró hacer que el pulso de la de ojos verdes se acelerara y que un ininteligible tartamudeo escapara de sus labios. Eso era... eso era lo que extrañaba-¿estás bien?-se preocupó, al ver que las mejillas de ellas se teñían de un fuerte sonrojo.

-e-es... yo...-"¡_yo debería ser quien te lo preguntara!",_ se desesperó, y dejó caer las palmas en su mesa. Shaoran alzó una ceja confundido y nervioso, cuando la vio acercar más su rostro y comenzar a exclamar-¡quería preguntar-

-vuelvan todos a sus puestos, comenzaremos la clase-interrumpió la maestra de Japonés, entrando al salón.

Sakura parpadeó al verse entorpecida en el momento preciso.

-¿justo ahora?-cerró los ojos, suspirando vencida. De pronto sintió el calorcito de una mirada sobre su rostro; Shaoran Li la contemplaba desconcertado, pues el espacio entre ambos era de unos pocos centímetros y sus narices se rozaban inevitablemente.

-¡¡¡hoeee!!-chilló la chica, dándose la vuelta con extrema rapidez y sentándose tensa en su silla, mientras los descontrolados latidos en su pecho no disminuían. A lo largo de la clase, pareció tranquilizarse, pero la imagen de Li no desaparecía ni por un segundo de su cabeza, frustrándola en su intento de poner atención a la clase... –¡_es tu enemigo, Sakura!, no puedes..._-el calor volvió a subírsele de súbito a la cabeza, y creyó que se desmayaría-..._no puedes pensar que no es tan feo... ¡no, no puedes! ¡es horrible! ¡horrible! ¡come-chocolate! ¡hoeee!!_

Shaoran vio que la chica agitaba de pronto sus brazos sobre su cabeza, intentando esfumar quizás que pensamiento bochornoso...

¿Qué es lo que iba a preguntarle que se había puesto tan nerviosa...?

Hasta que la respuesta le llegó con claridad, al recordar que lo había visto hablar con Kazuma.

Era obvio que lo que quería saber era el porqué estaban conversando, y de qué. Probablemente, estaba pensando cómo alguien que sabía comprender tanto a las chicas podía interactuar con un fastidioso como él (y no estaba tan equivocado en sus conjeturas...).

_espera un poco más_-intentó decirle a través de sus pensamientos, sin poder quitar su mirada del perfil que se reflejaba en el cristal de la ventana, contemplando distraída la pizarra-_él está por decírtelo..._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ahora sí todo era un caos. Sakura veía a los chicos cargar los materiales hacia el patio, todos dando órdenes a todos, y algunos como ella que esperaban pacientemente instrucciones, mientras ayudaban a los que ya tenían sus labores asignadas.

-¡kyaa, ahí está el capitán Chiba!-exclamó una de sus compañeras, señalándolo mientras caminaba con su grupo a levantar lo que parecía una tienda. -¡entonces es verdad que venderá besos!

Suspiro general de parte de sus compañeras.

-al parecer Li también está trabajando duro-dijo la voz de Tomoyo a su lado, haciendo que su mirada buscara con disimulo al mencionado castaño.-y las chicas no dejan de darle ánimos-tal como la amatista decía, estaba rodeado de chicas del grado más alto, que lo distraían de su labor de armar el puesto para vender los chocolates. –se ha vuelto muy popular en pocos días, ¿no crees?-terminó de decir Tomoyo con una sonrisa, sin dejar de envolver pequeños corazones de chocolate en paquetes traslúcidos adornados con un moño rojo.

¿Li popular?

Sakura enarcó una ceja, viendo a todas las niñas a su alrededor revoloteando como molestos mosquitos.

-¿puedes llevar esta pintura a los chicos, Sakura?-pidió Chiharu, que había tomado parte del mando. Ella se arremangó su camisa deportiva. Todos venían preparados con ropa cómoda para el trabajo.

-claro-aceptó, cargando los recipientes en ambas manos. A medida que se acercaba, más notorias eran las risas del grupo, donde Yamazaki también parecía entablar charla con las chicas, dejando de lado el martilleo a las tablas.

Estaban tan ocupados, que ni siquiera notaron su llegada con esas pesadas latas de pintura que comenzaban a acalambrar sus brazos.

-¿_hasta qué hora piensan hablar con ellas_?-pensó de malhumor. De Yamazaki no le extrañaba para nada, él era muy locuaz con todo el mundo, fueran chicas bonitas o no, ¿pero Li? ¿El huraño Li de primaria dándoselas de conquistador? –_no hay nada de malo en eso.._.-entrecerró la mirada_-...tener pareja para celebrar el festival de san Valentín_-Sakura bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que las chicas de tercer año regresaban por fin a atender sus asuntos.

-¡ah, Kinomoto!-saludó Yamazaki, corriendo sonriente a ayudarla con su carga-gracias por traerlos. Tendremos que apresurarnos a terminar de levantar el puesto si queremos pintar hoy...-Shaoran, atrás, asintió-¡o Chiharu nos mataría!-exclamó desesperado después, acercándose con su lastimera expresión a la castaña-¿nos ayudas, Kinomoto? Por favor...

Shaoran seguía martillando, ignorándolos a ambos. Sabía que estaban retrasados con la construcción del pequeño puesto de chocolates, pero toda era culpa de que Yamazaki le siguiera la conversación a las chicas que vinieron a presentarse.

-¡sip, me encantaría ayudar!-dijo Sakura, con alegre expresión que fue claramente vista por el chico de ojos castaños provocándole un tenue enrojecimiento.

-¡sabía que aceptarías! ¡eres la mejor compañera!- canturreó Takashi, comenzando a darle las instrucciones.

-_quizás si yo estoy aquí_...-Sakura miró de reojo al joven Li trabajar como si nada, y frunció el ceño al escuchar de fondo las risas femeninas del curso de tercero_-...no habrá más distracciones._

Comenzaron el trabajo. Sakura ensayó varias veces, hasta que aprendió a manejar la herramienta y procedió a cortar la madera que Takashi sostenía.

-¡Lii!-se acercó una de las chicas de tercero, que antes había hablado con él.-ay, no quiero interrumpirte, pero me gustaría invitarte para mañana...

-¿invitarme? –preguntó él.

-¿invitarlo?-repitió Sakura, y Yamazaki debió gritar para advertirle que estaba pasando la sierra demasiado cerca de su mano, y temía por la integridad de sus dedos.

-sí, ya sabes, para venir juntos al festival-continuó la chica, jugando con su largo cabello negro. Shaoran se rascó la mejilla, algo sofocado-¿o tienes compañía?-se acercó un poco más para apoyarse en su cuerpo, cuando de lejos se escuchó el estruendo de herramientas y tablas caer, seguido de un rugido aterrador...

-¡¡¡¡Liii!!-Shaoran volteó a la chica de ojos verdes, que alzaba la sierra amenazadoramente sobre su cabeza-¡¡¡regresa a trabajar!! ¡¡no esperarás que terminemos de construir temprano esto nosotros solos!!- Yamazaki debió asentir, cuando la mirada tajante de la castaña recayó en él.

-ahora estoy ocupado-dijo a la morena, una gotita escurriendo de su nuca al ver a Sakura volver a su trabajo de trozar madera... era un poco peligrosa con esos objetos en las manos.

La chica se retiró. Sakura pudo respirar algo más de calma; no permitiría que hubiera distracciones, ¡no señor!, ellos debían trabajar, y _solos_.

-es mejor que tú pintes-explicó apaciguadamente Li, quitándole de las manos la herramienta cortante y entregándole a cambio una brocha.

Sakura infló las mejillas con enojo, pero obedeció de mala gana.

El tiempo transcurrió de prisa. El patio de la preparatoria ya estaba completamente adornado con cintas, faroles de colores y guirnaldas de corazones que atravesaban de un lado a otro haciendo un zigzag a lo largo de los puestos.

El del salón b ya estaba casi listo, sólo faltaba que Sakura terminara de pintar el cartel, y eso realizaba en ese preciso instante. La mayoría de sus compañeros había ido hasta el salón para arreglar los últimos detalles de lo que sería el día de mañana. Hasta Chiharu había mandado a llamar a Yamazaki, enterándose que había intercambiado muchas palabras con las niñas de tercero (unos cuantos zamarreos bastaron para que él pidiera disculpas)

Sin embargo, Chiharu se había olvidado de llamar a Li, que permanecía sentado en el suelo. Al principio Sakura creyó que sólo estaba tomándose un descanso, bebiendo tranquilamente un jugo que Tomoyo había venido a dejarles, pero el descanso le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo... observó hacia abajo; él tenía la mirada perdida en la tienda que habían levantado los de tercero, donde habían puesto un cartel que decía "venta de besos", y abría distraídamente una barra de chocolate, llevándoselo a la boca con lentitud.

Ella siguió el movimiento de sus labios. Las fuertes y grandes manos, los dedos largos que se cerraban en el envoltorio, su expresión serena y dulce en el ocaso, y entonces regresó a la boca, y sin notar mordió sus labios con un repentino calor rodeándola.

_Me gustaría invitarte para mañana..._

Él tenía compañía...

las chicas lo invitaban a compartir ese día, y podía darse el lujo de escoger entre muchas lindas candidatas.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó él, luego de regresar de botar el envoltorio de su dulce.

Está bien, quizás también estaba equivocada en ese aspecto: Shaoran definitivamente estaba distinto, y no parecía fingir en lo absoluto.

Sakura miró su obra inconclusa, mientras el castaño parecía aun pensativo.- no, solo falta pintar las últimas letras.-repuso, Li levantó una ceja al notar que ella no estaba siendo agresiva como hacía algunas horas.- necesito algo de agua para enjuagar la brocha.

El chino asintió obedientemente pero no se movió, y solo pudo dedicarse a observar en silencio a la castaña mientras seguía con la labor, guardó las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos almendras no pudieron evitar brillar con cierta ternura, su rostro estaba manchado y también su ropa, pero parecía que ella ni siquiera se percataba. Quizás, hasta se estaba divirtiendo demasiado con la pintura.

-¿hoe?-parpadeó extrañada levantando el rostro para notar que él seguía ahí. Se levantó lentamente mientras el chico seguía sus movimientos con la mirada.- ¿estás bien? Desde en la mañana...-de pronto sintió un nuevo nudo en la lengua y empezó a sentir calor en el rostro.- e-estás... m-muy raro...

Li abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿se había dado cuenta de que había estado pensando en ella todo ese tiempo? La sola idea lo abochornó, rascó su nuca avergonzado y desvió los ojos. Pero no podía echarse para atrás, no ahora que todo estaba solucionado y que las cosas entre Kazuma y Sakura por fin podría estar claras. Por que ambos se gustaban y ella...

ella merecía ser feliz...

aunque él ni siquiera figurara en alguno de sus planes y eso le oprimiera el corazón.

-quizás estés decidiendo con quien irás al festival ¿no es así?-preguntó con voz amargada la chica cruzándose de brazos.- debe ser todo un dilema...-rugió con algo de ironía.

-¿tú con quien irás?-preguntó sin entender la molestia de la castaña.- y-ya... ¿y-ya tienes... p-pa-pareja?-crispó los puños pensando en la valiosa oportunidad que estaba perdiendo, pero al final... valdría la pena. Sakura valía eso, y más.

Ella frunció el ceño

-a diferencia tuya, no tengo----

-¡Chibacreequeseríasunabuenacompañeraparaelfestival!-fue tan rápido que él creía imposible que lo hubiera dicho, respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que Sakura no había entendido ni una sola palabra.- él... me comentó en la mañana que le gustaría mucho...

-¿e-el capitán?-susurró

-él... quisiera hablarte...-cerró los ojos. Moriría. Moriría si veía su hermosa sonrisa de felicidad.

Abrió los ojos al notar que ella no emitía sonido alguno, se topó con el rostro enrojecido y su ceño fruncido.- ¿¿¡por que eres tan cruel!??-reclamó. Shaoran sintió el suelo desmoronarse bajo sus pies, ella... lloraba de nuevo. Impotente Sakura apretó sus puños, con los borden de su camiseta siendo víctima de ellos.- ¡tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta!

-es verdad-interrumpió, con los ojos avellanas ocultos debajo de su flequillo.- él me lo dijo personalmente... esta mañana...

A la mente de Sakura regresó la escena de ambos chicos hablando, temprano.

-te dije... que te ayudaría, ¿recuerdas?-Sakura alzó sus ojos hacia los suyos, encontrándose con una sincera sonrisa. ¿entonces... debería comenzar a creer de verdad?

-y-yo...-se sentía repentinamente aturdida ¿el había hecho eso por ella?

-si no te das prisa, seguro se va.-dijo señalando hacia la tienda que construían los de tercero, donde Kazuma seguía siendo vitoreado por las chicas menores. Sakura con pasos torpes asintió, dispuesta a hablar seriamente que el capitán de Seijo. Shaoran la miró con nostalgia... ella siempre había peleado con él... que daría por ser Kazuma... él se creía un chico con buena autoestima... pero ahora lo único que deseaba era ser Chiba, aunque fuera solo un momento... el suficiente para compartir con la frágil castaña. Parpadeó extrañado al ver que el rostro de ella estaba en dirección al suyo, y lo miraba.- ¿huh?- y cuando se dio cuenta, ella estaba regresando.

Volvieron a quedar frente a frente, Li no encontró que decirle ni tampoco comprendió que deseaba ahora.- ¿por qué...?

-¿por qué...?-repitió Li, extrañado

-¿por qué hiciste algo así...?

Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo algo triste ¿tan desesperada la veía? ¡que ridícula debía estarse viendo en ese mismo instante! él no le debía ninguna explicación y ella... ¡no lo entendía! ¿no era su rival? ¿era su deseo de disculparse por lo del pasado? Pero él no respondió, entrecerró la mirada y lanzó un suspiro, uno que en el que ella no podía interpretar el sentimiento

Frente a ella tenia a un Shaoran amable y preocupado, el que parecía haber madurado mucho todos esos años. Sakura bajó la mirada, sintiéndose la niña torpe y competitiva de la primaria, que veía con malos ojos lo que él pudiera llevar a cabo. Le estaba demostrando que él era distinto a lo que pudo imaginar-yo... te lo agradezco-hizo una reverencia. Ni cuando recibió la negativa del capitán en la primaria se había sentido tan avergonzada por mirar a los ojos a un chico.

-solo asegúrate de no arruinarlo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo de forma burlona.

Sakura recibió la alerta de broma en su cabeza (esa que se fue agudizando con los años de convivencia en la primaria), y arrugó su nariz alzando los puños-¡yo no arruino las cos-!-su boca fue silenciada por una barra de chocolate.

Parpadeó, soltando un gracioso ruidito de confusión.

-hasta mañana- musitó Li, girándose para caminar hasta la salida con una sonrisa.

-¡me lash pagarash!-gruñó, agitando de arriba abajo los brazos. Pero él no detuvo su camino, sino que siguió aún más a prisa. Sakura quitó la barrita de dulce de su boca, antes sacando un trocito con los dientes. –chocolate amargo-dijo para sí, contemplando a lo lejos la silueta de él y sosteniendo con fuerza la barra entre sus manos. –_¿puedo tomarlo como un regalo?-_pensó, sonrojándose luego y arrepintiéndose de sus ideas. Era un chocolate y ya. Un chocolate que su antiguo enemigo le había dado, justo un día antes de san Valentín... –coincidencia-murmuró con un poco de desilusión, llevándose otro pedazo a la boca, y recordando que era el segundo regalo que un chico le hacía en toda su vida, además del admirador secreto de primaria...

Sus párpados caían, sin soportar el peso. Su cerebro dejó de darle vueltas a ese complicado problema de matemáticas, y la cabeza cayó sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre. Sakura sabía que estaba por sumirse en el sueño, y no pudo evitarlo. Ya después vería como resolvía su tarea...

Los minutos pasaron, marcados fuertemente por el reloj. Hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió, y unos pasos sigilosos se acercaron a su puesto. Escuchó que alguien se detenía, y se inclinaba muy cerca de ella. Luego vino un largo suspiro, como si esa persona se hubiera desilusionado de lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué querría?

¿necesitaría dirigirse a ella?

Está bien, si quería decirle algo, abriría los ojos, por mucho que le costara.

-Sakura...-su voz sopló cerca de su oído, causándole un estremecimiento y un vuelco en el corazón.

¿quién es él?

¿por qué le dice Sakura? ¿por qué está... tan cerca?

Sus párpados lucharon por mantenerse fuertemente cerrados, y luchó por recuperar su calma interior, totalmente perturbada por ese simple susurro. Pero podía sentir en todo el rostro el fuego de esa mirada y cómo quemaba su piel, por lo que era imposible calmarse.

-Sakura...-no resistiría por mucho tiempo; la forma dulce que percibía en su tono, el aliento cálido que golpeaba su mejilla, y sus ojos, que aunque Sakura tuviera los suyos bien cerrados, podían sentirse perfectamente. Él no tardaría en darse cuenta de lo roja que estaba poniéndose.-Te quiero-dijo la voz, mucho más bajito.

¿qué había dicho?

Y antes de que abriera sus ojos, totalmente sorprendida por esas palabras, sintió el roce suave y cálido de unos labios sobre los suyos.

¿¡qué estaba pasando?!

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito apenas él se separó y buscó totalmente sonrojada al culpable... ¡le haría pagar muy caro lo que acababa de hacer!... pero sólo divisó su sombra huyendo del salón.

Sakura palpó un objeto entre sus manos, fuertemente sostenidas sobre su corazón que palpitaba con violencia. Al separar sus palmas, un broche de flor de cerezo estaba allí, brillando con el fulgor del atardecer.

Soltó un suspiro, y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, con cierta tristeza.

-¿quién eres?- preguntó, sus dedos palpando el labio inferior con la misma suavidad que esos labios extraños.

Sakura Kinomoto, detenida a mitad del camino hacia su hogar, había recordado con demasiada perfección el sueño que se estaba haciendo repetitivo desde hacía varios días. Agitó la cabeza avergonzada y retomó la marcha con más prisa.

Siempre le pasaba los días cercanos a celebrar San Valentín...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los preparativos del festival habían resultado demasiado sencillos, tanto que terminaron antes que muchos puestos. Los chocolates que venderían estaban listos y también todo tipo de regalos que ofrecerían al público.

-seguramente será un éxito-dijo con una sonrisa Tomoyo mientras se quitaba el delantal. La cocina estaba invadida de un dulce olor, y también resultaba muy cálida pues el horno estaba encendido, su mejor amiga, al lado también asintió.

Sakura pensó que Tomoyo tenía razón, pero aun así sentía que no debía comprar chocolates para regalar, pues su costumbre era hacerlos ella misma, y aunque no era muy buena cocinara le añadía entusiasmo a la labor. Esa tarde se habían reunido en su cocina, pues la amatista preparaba los mejores chocolates que ella recordara, aunque los de su papá no se quedaban atrás, incluso los de su hermano sabían bien, en cambio los de ella siempre resultaban extremadamente dulces o amargos. Todos los años, Tomoyo se ofrecía a ayudarle en la preparación y ella, encantada, había aceptado.

-tengo que llegar temprano.-comentó la joven de cabello oscuro, acercándose a sus cosas, Sakura la siguió.

-entonces nos veremos mañana.-asintió Kinomoto, despidiéndola desde la entrada de su casa, viendo como Tomoyo se alejaba con el bolso al hombro.

-veo que este año darás más chocolates que el anterior.-la amable voz de Fujitaka se escuchó desde la cocina, Sakura se acercó mirando con curiosidad al hombre.

-unos cuantos más.-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿no has hecho ninguno especial?-preguntó con voz traviesa, tan rara en él que la chica parpadeó confundida.

Recordaba que cuando tenía tan solo diez años, había hecho uno de tamaño colosal para el mejor amigo de su hermano, Yukito, quien después se lo agradeciera con un bonito reloj de pulsera. Pero ese muchacho le gustaba y aunque le había aclarado que no sentía lo mismo por ella, aun así lo siguió frecuentando. Era verdad... ¿como un chico como ese podría fijarse en una niña? Y además, una niña tan torpe, pensó.

-¿quieres que te ayude a envolverlos?-preguntó servicialmente el señor Kinomoto. Sakura subía las escaleras hacia su habitación con la bandeja llena de chocolates con diversas formas, estrellas y uno que otro corazón.

-¡lo haré yo misma, gracias!-sonrió su hija. Cuando llegó a su cuarto los dejó sobre el escritorio y comenzó. No importaba si tenía mucha tarea, o apuntes que repasar, debía terminar esa misma tarde. ¡Ya se imaginaba las sonrisas de sus amigos cuando vieran los dulces!

-este es para Tomoyo...-susurró alegremente, escogiendo uno de corazón.- este para Chiharu... para Naoko... para Rika... -estaba orgullosa de tener tantos amigos, y tantos conocidos, era lo menos que podía hacer si era nombrada la mejor compañera y aunque le hubiera agradado hacer para todo, quizás era mejor entregarles únicamente a sus amigos más cercanos. Solo quedaba uno más...- ¿quizás...?-su rostro enrojeció como una cereza, su mente le mostró el atractivo rostro del capitán de fútbol.- ¿y si no lo acepta...?-al final de la jornada escolar, no había podido hablar con Chiba como Li se lo había recomendado. ¿Qué tanto tendría de cierto todo lo que ese niño molesto le había dicho? Quizás solo era una más de sus bromas... miró a un costado de los chocolates, encontrando una envoltura. Generalmente no le gustaban los chocolates amargos, sin embargo ese no había tenido mal sabor.- _Li me dio un chocolate... quizás yo le tenga que devolver uno..._-pensó mirando la oscura figurilla de estrella que pensaba obsequiarle antes a Kazuma.- _supongo que no se molestaría... después de todo es adicto al chocolate..._

Lo había decidido.

Se lo daría a Li.

A la mañana siguiente, todo era bullicio, tal como imaginaba que sería, a la entrada veía como Chiba era rodeado por un gran grupo de chicas que chillaban desesperadas porque el joven recibiera sus muestras de afecto. El chico sonriendo las aceptaba entre risas divertidas, tan entretenido estaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella había pasado por ahí, sin un regalo para él... ¿esperaría algo de su parte?

Apretó con fuerza la correa de su bolso, frunció el ceño y enrojeció. Ese día... iría a comprar un beso. Si la escuela había permitido algo así, quería decir que no tenía nada de malo... ¿¡que importaba que ELLA comprara un beso!? No quería decir que estaba muy desesperada...

O quizás solo un poco...

Podría ser que así pudiera comprobar lo que le había dicho el castaño...

-¡Buenos días, Sakura!-Chiharu, Rika y Naoko se acercaban hasta ella, las tres con una cajita entre sus manos.- ¡Feliz día de la amistad!

-¡gracias!-sonrió Kinomoto, feliz de recibir sus primeros chocolates en el día. Se apresuró a sacar los que ella había preparado.- ¡Feliz día de la amistad también para ustedes!

-¡hola chicas!-Sakura saltó de la impresión cuando Yamazaki habló detrás de ella.- ¡Feliz día de la amistad!

-¡Y-Yamazaki, asustaste a Sakura!-pero en realidad, parecía que había sobresaltado más a Chiharu pues su rostro rojo delataba lo que no se atrevería a decir frente a las demás.

El chico se acercó a ella, obedientemente pero sin dejar de lado su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mihara lo miraba amenazante. Sin evitarlo, Sakura se sintió culpable de las primeras peleas de ambos y en ese día tan especial.

-feliz día, Yamazaki.-felicitó sonriente Kinomoto, acercándole el chocolote que había elegido para él.

-¡gracias Kinomoto!-Chiharu sonrió ante la escena, hasta que Takashi se dio cuenta de que era observado.

-¿pasa algo malo, Chiharu?-preguntó con curiosidad, y algo preocupado.

-¡n-nada de nada!-rugió, dándose la vuelta.- n-nos vemos luego, Sakura

La castaña asintió viendo como todo el grupo de amigos se alejaba. Siguió avanzando por los pasillos, siendo saludada por todos los que la conocían, algunos se acercaron a darle algún regalo, pero ningún chico se acercó nada más que para felicitarla con una típica frase: "¡Feliz día de la amistad, Kinomoto!". Muchas parejas ya comenzaban a compartir tiempo desde temprano. Llegó a los casilleros que estaban parcialmente vacíos, todos estaban demasiado ocupados preparando lo últimos detalles a escasos minutos de que comenzara el festival.

-¡muy buenos días Sakura!-la gentil voz de Tomoyo se acercó hasta ella.

-hola Tomoyo...-con ella no podía ocultar que comenzaba a sentirse muy sola...- _no debes pensar eso... tienes a Tomoyo y a todos los demás... Tal vez aun no es tiempo_ _de que... haya un chico..._

-hoy se cumple un año más desde la aparición del extraño prendedor ¿no es así?-preguntó Daidouji, estirándole el chocolate que había preparado especialmente para su amiga. Sakura parpadeó extrañada por el comentario, la amatista señaló sonriente el broche que sujetaba graciosamente sujetaba algunos de sus mechones castaños. La castaña asintió tratando de parecer normal.- ¿estás bien?-Tomoyo lucía preocupada por su amiga. No había sido fácil para la jovencita de ojos verdes enterarse de que Kazuma no había tenido nada que ver con aquel broche y a decir verdad, se alegraba. Si no estaba equivocada el chico que había dejado ese prendedor para su amiga estaba más cerca de lo que ella imaginaba.

¿alguna vez Sakura lo habría considerado?- "_que pena Li, tu amor está atascado..."-_rió para sí.

-buenos días-saludó una voz masculina, Daidouji sonrió tiernamente sin poder hacer más evidentes sus sentimientos.

-buenos días Eriol.-respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo. El joven frente a ellas era alto y de porte elegante, tenía un rostro fino y modeles impecables. Sakura se apresuró a sacar de su bolsa uno de los chocolates.- que tengas feliz día

-feliz día a ti también, Sakura.-Sus ojos azules viajaron hasta la amatista la cual le correspondió la cálida sonrisa.- ¿podría hablar un momento contigo, Tomoyo?

Kinomoto miró asombrada la escena de ambos mientras se alejaban, compartiendo entre risas algunos comentarios.

-no pensé que estuvieran saliendo-su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, miró de soslayo y se encontró con el rostro de Li que miraba con cierto interés a la pareja que se iba. Abrió enérgicamente el casillero. Shaoran, sin percatarse de su nerviosismo intentó imitarla, aunque más tranquilo. Kinomoto se sacó los zapatos negros, cambiandolos por las zapatillas reglamentarias. Ya con su bolso dentro del casillero, lo abrió buscando el regalo para aquel chico. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse.- _"vamos Sakura... es solo Li..."_

- uhm... ¿Kinomoto...?-la voz de Shaoran interrumpió sus pensamientos, cerró parcialmente su casillero y se encontró con un muchacho con chocolates de más, en todo tipo de cajas de colores, con moños, en bolsas, con tarjetas, tantos que apenas y podía cargarlos. Se le quedó mirando por largo rato, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.- el broche...

-¿pasa algo malo?-cuestionó con voz amargada esperando un comentario molesto.

-pensé que solo lo guardabas...-murmuró pensativo.- en realidad nunca imaginé que lo usabas...

Sakura levantó una ceja.- para eso son los broches...

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, era la segunda vez que sucedía y ella no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que en verdad existían unos ojos tan bonitos como los de su compañero, los conocía por su penetrante mirada como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, sin embargo esta vez ni siquiera eso pudo intimidarla.- ¿podrías... ayudarme?

-a-ah si...-balbuceó Sakura distraída. Shaoran susurró la clave y ella pudo quitar el candadito, a lo que él se apresuró a empujar los obsequios para que entraran en el reducido espacio. Para ser nuevo el castaño tenía ya muchas admiradoras y sinceramente no le sorprendía. Era lo suficientemente alto, atlético y atractivo como para llamar la atención de esas chicas y aun más, si se lo propusiera.

-tienes dotación como para un año...-comentó, tratando de sonar burlona. Li se encogió en hombros cerrando despreocupadamente el casillero, Sakura regresó al suyo mirando tristemente el sencillo paquete que tenía para él.- "_seguramente no notará la diferencia... ¿con tantos chocolates como podría importarle?"-_cerró la bolsa y después la puerta. Ya encontraría a otra persona para dárselo.

Se disponía a alejarse cuando Li le llamó.- ¿Kinomoto?-ella se volvió.- ¿hablaste con Chiba?

Su rostro enrojeció.- n-no... fue posible...

-ya veo...-el chico bajó el rostro, y guardó las manos en los bolsillos.- uhm... q-que...

-¿hoe?

-q-que tengas buen día-la pasó de largo, ocultando sus ojos avellanas. Cuando ella fue capaz de articular alguna sílaba él ya no estaba.

-tú también...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los chocolates habían tenido el éxito que habían vislumbrado los organizadores, tanto que no hubo necesidad de estar en el puesto más de una hora. Tomoyo seguía desaparecida con Eriol, Chiharu y Yamazaki habían anunciado al mundo que comenzarían a salir, oficialmente. Naoko y Rika tampoco estaban a la vista y solo quedaba ella, vendiendo el último de los chocolates empaquetados en una romántica caja roja.

-gracias por su compra.-dijo como despedida mientras los chicos celebraban que aquel candidato a novio hubiera comprado lo que sería el obsequio en su declaración. Guardó el dinero en una caja con un candado y cargó con ella hasta su casillero, Después se lo daría al presidente de la clase y al organizador para que lo contaran.

¿y ahora que haría? Sus amigos estaban muy ocupados como para interrumpirlos y ella demasiado cansada como para ir a buscarlos.

En el patio avanzó entre los puestos, todo el alboroto se había relajado y ahora los alumnos de Seijo disfrutaban de los juegos que las diferentes clases habían preparado para entretenerlos.

Subió escaleras y atravesó pasillos hasta llegar a su salón que era bañado por la luz de ese medio día, estaba completamente vacío, con todas las mesas y sillas en orden. Avanzó lentamente.

-"_se parece tanto a ese día..."-_pensó con nostalgia. Y era más triste pensar que nadie más le había dado un regalo de san Valentín en todo ese tiempo.

Eso explicaba que seguía siendo poco atractiva para los chicos.

Se acercó hasta su lugar junto a la ventana y se sentó esperando a que algo sucediera. Su mente se inundó de nuevo entre recuerdos.

Se recostó en la banca y cerró los ojos, pacientemente.

Sakura...

Algún día, sabría quien había sido ese chico... el de la mirada cálida e intensa. El mismo que había susurrado su nombre con tanta devoción y delicadeza.

Sakura...

Quien a pesar del tiempo no se había desvanecido de su memoria. Quien no había dado la cara.

Sakura...

Quien le había dado su primer regalo de san valentin pero que también le había robado su primer beso.

A lo lejos los pasos sonando, alguien se acercaba.

Poom Poom...

Apretó los puños mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas... Era tal como en el sueño que había tenido aquel día, pero esta vez se aseguraría de tener los ojos abiertos antes de que aquel chico escapara. Los pasos siguieron... y ella...

Ella no podía esperar más.

Se levantó decidida. Tal vez la había seguido hasta ahí, recordando al igual que ella ese san Valentín. Corrió la puerta y miró en todas direcciones...

Hasta que lo vio.

No pudo evitar dejar de respirar.

¿Él?... ¿de verdad era él?

Con los ojos cerrados y su andar sereno, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, un poco cabizbajo, con el cabello castaño cayendo en su frente. Ella intentó llamarle, pero a penas un hilo de voz salió, inaudible. Sakura sonrió con una mano apoyada aun en la puerta, en tanto Shaoran aun ni siquiera notaba su presencia.

-¡¡Li!!

-¿huh?

-¡espérame por favor!-una linda chica de cabello azabache corría detrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo, así que el chico se detuvo volteando para verla llegar. Shaoran parpadeó confundido al regresar su vista al frente y encontrar el rostro rojo de la castaña, aun de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Kinomoto?

-¡a-ah!-miró hacia bajo, mientras buscaba un pretexto para su presencia ahí y no pudo evitarlo... sus ojos ardían y su vista comenzaba a nublarse- ¡lo-lo siento!-chilló con el rostro hirviendo, y antes de que Li pudiera preguntarle algo más, corrió, tan rápido como le era posible. El chico miró preocupado por la dirección en la que ella había desaparecido.

-¿qué le pasó a Kinomoto?-preguntó la chica que ya había llegado a un lado del muchacho. Shaoran Li arrastró un débil "no lo sé" de sus labios.-bueno, soy de tercero y me enviaron a pedirte un gran favor... de parte del capitán Chiba...

_-"¡¡soy una tonta!!"-_se gritó mientras corría, con el aire sin tocar sus pulmones.- _"¡¡¿como pude si quiera pensarlo?!! ¡¡ni siquiera un chico como él podría fijarse en alguien como yo!!"-_pensó angustiada.

¿como era posible que incluso un chico como Li tuviera compañía? ¿tan rara era...?

_-"¡¡no debo llorar!! ¡n-no debo...!"-_cuando logró detenerse tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes.- _"además... a... a mi me gusta el capitán Chiba..."-_pasó una mano por su frente, limpiando el sudor_.- "pero... si ni siquiera alguien como Li puede fijarse en mí... ¿como alguien como el capitán Chiba... podría?"-_cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.- _"ese Li... ¡es un mentiroso!"-_abrió los ojos verdes con un fuego nuevo.- _"pero... ¿si fuera verdad?"-_la duda de nuevo.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir rápidamente mientras ella permanecía sentada en unas de las escaleras principales por donde pasaban los alumnos a penas percatándose de que estaba ahí.- _"¡no vale la pena echar a perder mi san valentin! ¡debería estarme divirtiendo!"_-con el animo reintegrado se decidió.

Caminó sola, tal como había hecho de camino al edificio y se encontró con lo mismo: las parejas y los grupos de amigos disfrutando de las actividades, pero algo llamó su atención... la fila que había para una carpa en específico.

"SE VENDEN BESOS"

Era verdad... Kazuma era el que vendía... los besos...

Si de verdad Li tenía razón, seguramente no le cobraría por besarla, estaría avergonzado de verla y tartamudearía...

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Miró la palma de su mano y encontró los tres billetes, los oprimió con fuerza ahí mismo y comenzó a avanzar, su paso era rígido, como una marcha forzada y su rostro estaba rojo, muy rojo. No debería sentirse orgullosa por comprar un beso, pero era él quien los estaba vendiendo y todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en que él, quien se había mostrado levemente interesado en ella, finalmente se diera cuenta de que, le gustaba.

Debería hablarle con franqueza... pero era tan cobarde.

Bajó la mirada de brillo avergonzado, la fila era larga y las chicas que estaban antes de ella chillaban emocionadas pues tenían el mismo "sueño" que ella. Juntó sus manos.

Poom Poom!!

Jugó con las mangas de su uniforme, y después acarició su brazo mirando en todas direcciones. La fila se iba haciendo más corta a cada minuto que pasaba y eso solo provocaba que su respiración comenzara a entrecortarse, el rojo en sus mejillas aumentó, una mano viajó a su cabello miel y solo pudo pasar un mechón por detrás de la pequeña oreja.

¡Aun había tiempo para arrepentirse! Que le hubiera hablado un tiempo no significaba que le seguiría hablando... ¿que pasaría después de ese beso?

¡aun hay tiempo! ¡aun hay tiempo!

una chica más y sería su turno.

una más... una más...

Pudo ver como la jovencita comenzaba a avanzar dentro de la carpa para recibir el servicio solicitado, cuando se dio cuenta aquella niña salía con el rostro rojo pero una clara sonrisa de satisfacción.- ¡¡Chiba es geniiial!!-gemía en voz baja la recién besada.

-habrá cinco minutos de descanso, les agradeceríamos si esperaran.-dijo una voz severa junto a Kinomoto, quizás una compañera de Kazuma y encargada del local. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por detrás de la carpa el capitán de Seijo salía tranquilo de su jornada de trabajo, dispuesto a disfrutar del resto del festival. En tanto el tiempo de espera se hacía eterno para la chica de ojos verdes.

¿Cuanto tiempo más tendría que exponerse a que toda la preparatoria notara que compraría un beso?

_-"kyaa, tengo la piel de gallina"-_sentía un escalofrío recorrerla por completo, se abrazó intentando calmarse.

La chica de antes salió de nuevo.-¡Estamos listos! ¡continuaremos!-dirigió sus ojos a Sakura y con una sonrisa le dijo.- eres la siguiente, suerte.

-¡s-sii!-dijo enérgicamente entrando a la tienda.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro, un foco en el centro del techo iluminaba solo una parte y apenas podía ver donde se encontraba la silueta del muchacho. Él pareció escuchar como entraba, estiró una mano que pudo verse en la luz, había una caja con una ranura, donde debía darse el pago. Ella con torpeza comenzó a depositar los billetes, y sonaba como se deslizaban por el metal.

Una vez había terminado Sakura miró de soslayo al chico, quien se iba acercando hasta que quedó descubierto por la luz.- ¿¡T-ÚU!?

¡eso no podía pasar! ¡eso no podía pasar!

Shaoran levantó una ceja pero tampoco podía disimular su sorpresa, pues sus pupilas almendras se dilataron.- ¿K-Kinomoto?

El pulso de Sakura se aceleró aun más que cuando estaba esperando en la fila.- ¿q-que haces tú aquí?

Parecía que el aire se había ido de los pulmones de Li de la impresión.- ¡lo mismo te pregunto!

-¡n-no te besaré!-rugió señalándolo acusadoramente.

-no hay devoluciones-respondió pasando una mano por su cabello, descargando un poco el estrés.

Silencio tenso.- ¡q...q-quiero mi dinero!-murmuró entre dientes, mirándolo amenazadoramente.- ¡me engañaron!

-no te engañaron...-respondió pensativo el castaño.- a menos que...-se calló repentinamente.- ...supieras que... Chiba iba a estar aquí...

Eso la dejó muda, la voz de él no sonaba muy entusiasmada, volvieron a sumirse en el sepulcral silencio.- entonces... ¿n-no me devolverás mi dinero?

-ya te dije que no.-respondió tajante, mirando en otra dirección, seguro de que ella se retiraría como si él hubiera cumplido su trabajo.

Y pensar que solo había aceptado el puesto, no para cumplir el favor que Chiba había pedido llevándole el mensaje con una de sus compañeras, sino para intentar conocer a alguien... que pudiera sustituir a la chica que estaba frente a él. Lanzó un suspiro quejumbroso.

-e...e-está bien-murmuró y Shaoran creyó que había escuchado mal, que había sido un juego de su imaginación.

-¿huh?-la miró de reojo, ella estaba completamente roja, hasta la raíz del cabello y miraba en dirección opuesta a él.- ¿q..que..?

-e-está bien, r-recibiré...-respiró profundamente, pero parecía como si sus pulmones no pudiera almacenar nada, y seguro la falta de oxígeno era la causante a que hubiera decidido eso.- ...recibiré el beso...-notó como él le miraba algo incrédulo.- ¡n-no perderé mi dinero!-se excusó y después volvió a bajar la voz.- con eso podría comprar dulces... no pienso desperdiciarlo...

-eres tan infantil-replicó Li con tono cansado, con un paso lento se acercó a ella, bajó el rostro para poder mirarla claramente.- e-entre más pronto mejor.-dijo, fingiendo firmeza inexistente. Llevó sus manos cálidas hasta los delgados brazos de ella, la sentía temblar.

¿estaba nerviosa?

Ella miraba intranquila su camisa blanca, con los puños crispados.- si... sino quieres, quizás no deberías hacerlo...

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con intensidad, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, era...

...Encantadora...

-e-estoy bien.-suspiró sonriendo, con sinceridad, cerró los ojos automáticamente_.- "si es él..."-_pasó saliva dificultosamente_.- "si es él... no puede ser tan malo..."_

Pero el joven no se acercó, ella extrañada abrió los ojos y solo pudo encontrar la expresión seria de Li.- ¿q-que pasa?

-¿me tienes miedo?-preguntó con voz serena, pero sus ojos iban más allá de tranquilidad.-estás temblando...

-a-ah... es... es solo...-su rostro de pintó aun más.

Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.- quizás...-sus ojos se encontraron sin remedio y ella no pudo evitar pensar que eran lindos, tan brillantes y nítidos que su color fue suficiente para sentir que estaba perdida.- ¿es tu primer beso?

Ella ya no dijo nada y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza lentamente.- entonces... yo... intentaré ser...-de pronto se encontraba nervioso y con el pulso acelerado, tanto que Sakura sentía el paso de su sangre gracias a que aun la tenía agarrada por los brazos.- ...amable...

-s-si...

Para su sorpresa Shaoran la atrajo aun más hacia la calidez de su cuerpo, sus brazos la rodearon gentilmente permitiéndole sentirse segura, los ojos verdes instintivamente comenzaron a cerrarse. ¿era tan fácil sentirse amada?

Tenía que estar soñando, porque solo en un sueño una situación así con Li podría sentirse tan bien, tan cálida...

Una de sus manos masculinas acarició con ternura su suave mejilla.- _"tanto tiempo esperar esto... y... finalmente..."_

Eran suaves, tan suaves que ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que realmente fueran labios, eran dulces y tan tibios...

Él se separó, sin desearlo y abrió los ojos esperando a que ella se apartara de su lado con repugnancia, pero eso no sucedió, ella permanecía ahí con una ceja levantada.

-¿e-eso... es todo?

Shaoran rió pasivamente mientras veía como las enormes esmeraldas se abrían en busca de respuesta. Sin darle tiempo de decir algo más se acercó de nuevo. Lo que pudo haber sido un simple toque que diera fin a todo fue en cambio el simple instinto de ambos que no podía permitir algo así. El chico comenzaba a besarla con devoción pero aun con algo de precaución, temiendo asustarla.

Cuando el aire se terminó fue necesario apartarse.- e-eso... ¿e-eso me lo cobrarás...?-preguntó jadeante la chica con el rostro rojo.

-v-venía incluido con la compra.-repuso divertido soltándola.

Era extraña, esa situación, el compartirla justo con ése chico. Sakura se sentía todavía temblorosa ante su mirada, pero con un extraño sentimiento de felicidad que provocó que una suave risita escapara de su boca, y se extendiera sin que pudiera controlarla.

-¿e-estuve muy mal?- se preocupó él, sonrojándose hasta las orejas al ver que ella reía sin parar, tocándose la barriga. ¿Había hecho el ridículo, acaso, entregándose por completo en esa caricia? Quizás ella esperaba otra cosa... quizás seguía pensando en comprar uno de Chiba para comparar.

-n-no, no es eso-ella se secó sonriente una lagrima que descendía por su mejilla. Miró al chico con la expresión alegre que siempre quiso ver dirigida hacia él... –es... es que no... no puedo convencerme de que sea verdad-confesó, bajando la mirada con timidez hacia el suelo.-a que... a que seas tú-Sakura sintió que el imponente peso del nerviosismo volvía a ella, y ya no le encontró lo divertido a la situación. Shaoran no decía nada para romper el incómodo silencio que se formó entre ellos, y tampoco tendría porqué hablar más, ya había cumplido con su trabajo. Ella ya no tenía más dinero... desafortunadamente, pensó con amargura al recordar el momento en que se echó los únicos tres billetes en el bolsillo. Las chicas comenzaban a reclamar a la encargada, pues estaban tardando demasiado ahí dentro.

¿qué tenía de especial ese momento...?

Era todo comprado por unos cuantos billetes.

Shaoran había sido todo un caballero al brindarle un buen recuerdo de su primera experiencia al besar a un chico, y haría lo mismo de seguro, con las otras chicas que le esperaban en la fila.

A todas las haría sentir así de protegidas, de especiales... de queridas...

-es mejor que me-Sakura abrió de golpe los ojos, al sentir algo tibio ascender desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la mejilla. Algo que reconoció como los finos dedos del castaño-m-me va-vaya...-balbuceó, volviendo a sentir el calor subiendo a su cara, y las rodillas debilitársele como si se derritieran.

-Sakura..-él susurró en su oído, con tanta suavidad que su corazón se envolvió de una extraordinaria ternura. Cerró los ojos, e inevitablemente su cuerpo se inclinó hacia él, queriendo que volviera a atraparla entre sus brazos.

¿por qué tenía que sentirse... tan bien?

No podían detenerlo. No, porque estaba desesperado por decírselo, por mirarla de esa forma, por tocarla de esa forma... La quería demasiado, y ella tenía que escucharlo, no importa lo que pasara después, ni Chiba, ni nadie. Sufriría con el desprecio de ella, pero al menos podría pronunciar las palabras que tanto le había repetido en sueños, añorando el día en que ella pudiese escucharlo despierta y atenta.

-Sakura...-aspiró el olor suave de su cabello, y contempló con cariño el broche que lo adornaba. No dudaba que le quedaría perfecto el día en que lo escogió, pero verlo con sus propios ojos le otorgaba una emoción difícil de describir, que sólo se explicaba con esas palabras...-Te quiero... No sabes cuánto te quiero-terminó por murmurar, con una sonrisa.

Sakura...

Era esa voz.

Sakura...

La misma de aquel día en el salón, mientras dormía.

Sakura...

¡tenía que haberlo notado antes! ¡era la misma voz, sólo que ahora no era la de un niño y había cambiado a una mas ronca y varonil!

Te quiero...

Y las palabras tenían la misma dulzura de aquella vez.

-t-tú...-lo señaló, sorprendida por su descubrimiento. Shaoran la observaba con una expresión de quien se resigna a escuchar un rechazo, de quien está por volver a experimentar el dolor de una nueva ruptura de sentimientos y sepultar lo nada que quedaban de esperanzas y torpes ilusiones.

-¡ya estoy aquí!-Chiba entró al lugar tan de improviso que Sakura dio un salto cuando lo vio interponerse entre ella y la profunda mirada ámbar de su antiguo enemigo.

-me dijeron que venías por un beso, Sakura, y regresé lo más pronto posible-efectivamente, Chiba aún respiraba con dificultad por la carrera que le había llevado trasladarse hasta el puesto.-espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado-le sonrió cautivadoramente, a lo que la ojiverde parpadeó sin entender su presencia ahí.

-gracias por el reemplazo, Li, ahora retomaré mi lugar-cuando el capitán y la chica miraron en dirección donde antes estaba el joven, se encontraron con el lugar vacío.-él hablaba en serio...-dijo pensativo, volteando luego a Sakura-cuando dijo que me ayudaría.

¿también lo ayudaba?

¿hacía esto porque creía que a ella le interesaba el capitán...?

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza...ella siempre demostró eso. Quiso creerlo, después de todo, Chiba era adorado por todas las chicas, un supuesto inalcanzable en el que todas las soñadoras querían fijar sus ojos.

-entonces, ¿en qué estábamos?-el atractivo capitán le ciñó de la cintura, acercándola a él con un rápido movimiento. Sakura soltó un chillido de sorpresa, encontrándose con el ansioso rostro de Kazuma Chiba a escasos centímetros.-ah sí, un beso. Puedo dártelo gratis, si no llevas dinero...

-Chi-chiba-intentó alejarse, sintiéndose de pronto muy incómoda.

-ya Sakura-él la silenció poniendo un dedo en su boca-ya sé que te gusto...-ella alzó una ceja confundida. ¿de verdad a ella le gustaba? jamás se había hecho tal pregunta, y éste era un buen momento para respondérsela... –oh no pongas esa cara. No intentes negarlo porque sientes mucha pena; Li me lo dijo-Kazuma mostró su perfecta sonrisa para acercarse cada vez más-tienes suerte de que te elija como mi chica este san Valentín...

¿acababa de decir que Li se lo dijo?

¿qué Li sabía qué es lo que sentía?

¿cómo podía saberlo, si no se lo había dicho nunca?!

Sakura cerró las manos en puños, frunciendo progresivamente el ceño.

-¡¡¡Qué tonto eres, Li!!!-gritó, apartando a Kazuma con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer de espaldas, justo cuando las fanáticas que esperaban en la fila entraban desesperadas a disputar su turno-¡¡ya verás cuando te encuentre, come-chocolate!!!-gruñó molesta, saliendo de prisa del lugar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-es todo-se dijo, dando un fuerte respiro. Mañana mismo regresaría a su casa, y esta vez no habría otro regreso. Al menos queda el consuelo de que Sakura ahora es feliz... de que pudo verla y comprobar lo hermosísima que se había vuelto a lo largo de los años, y lo que su encantadora personalidad no había cambiado en nada.

Escuchó de lejos el sonido de la música, la fogata que encendían a esta hora del atardecer para llevar a cabo el baile.

Shaoran se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, la espalda aún apoyada contra un grueso tronco de un cerezo, lo suficientemente apartado para no tener que ser visto por el resto.

-"tengo que olvidarme de ella"-se repitió, en el fondo sabiendo que era imposible. Lo había intentado todo ese tiempo sin ningún resultado. Ella seguía presente, ella seguía en su corazón como lo más preciado de su vida.

-¡¡¡Lii!!

Si hasta seguía escuchándola gritar como si viniera a discutir como en antaño...

-¡¡¡Liii!!-esta vez la voz se escuchó mucho más cerca. Shaoran dio un respingo y observó frente a sí la imagen de la chica, con las mejillas sonrosadas y el ceño arrugado.-¡tenemos que hablar!

Él parpadeó confundido.

-¿por qué le dijiste a Chiba que me gustaba?-preguntó ella, quizás enfadada por el que revelara su secreto...

-¿qué acaso no es obvio?-replicó él, torciendo una sonrisa triste.-te gusta desde la primaria, Kinomoto...

Sakura entrecerró la mirada y en su pecho se concentró una fría sensación.

Él volvía a llamarla "Kinomoto"...

La ilusión se había roto desde que abandonaron esa cabina...

-...es de él... de quien siempre esperaste un regalo...-seguía murmurando el joven Li, cuyos ojos se habían cerrado para evitar mirarla. Porque si volvía a verla, temía perder el control de sus impulsos, y volvería a besarla sin poder evitarlo, y quizás hasta no la dejaría ir...

Ya le había dicho de sus sentimientos. Sakura no había respondido, y tampoco lo haría. No le quedaba nada más que hacer.

¿Por qué entonces tenían que enfrentarse otra vez?

-pero no fue Chiba-susurró ella, con la voz quebrada. –no fue él quien me dio este broche...-Shaoran abrió sus ojos con lentitud, fijándolos en aquel rostro que miraba hacia él con ternura.-no fue Chiba... porque fuiste tú...

Shaoran no pudo pronunciar palabra. Sus labios se movieron con mudez, su rostro se tiñó de un vivo rubor mientras ella le sonreía con tranquilidad, su mirada brillante y el corazón latiéndole sonoramente.

-¿cómo... cómo lo sabes?-pudo pronunciar él, profundamente avergonzado por ser descubierto. Y él que había pensado en que jamás se enteraría...

-sólo lo sé-musitó Sakura, casi sin voz.

Él soltó un suspiro, desviando la mirada.

-¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-preguntó la jovencita, algo molesta.

-¿por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?-replicó Shaoran, devolviéndole una mirada dolida. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, recordando aquél día en que vio esos mismos ojos por última vez después de su pelea-tú esperabas que fuera Chiba... lo esperabas de cualquiera, menos de mí...

-¡porque eras mi enemigo! ¡eras Shaoran Li!-Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas-creí... creí que me odiabas-terminó por murmurar afligida.

Sin quererlo, le había hecho mucho daño...

Lo había tratado de niño frío y sin sentimientos, cuando había sido el chico que le obsequió ese broche, el que había dicho a su oído cuánto la quería, y el que le había robado un suave beso mientras dormía...

-era la única forma en que podía acercarme a ti-dijo él, con la mirada perdida en otro lado y amargura en su voz.-discutir era la única ocasión en que parecías darte cuenta de que existía.

-n-no lo sabía-balbuceó ella, arrepentida.

-y da igual que lo sepas ahora-le cortó él, con un poco de rudeza. Shaoran cubrió sus ojos, cansado, agotado de tener que luchar por no gritarle lo horrible que se sentía el amarla de esa manera... lo doloroso de tenerla tan cerca y saber que no le pertenecería nunca-pasó hace mucho tiempo... ya no tiene sentido recordarlo...

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia su pies. Las lagrimas seguían mojando la tierra, marcándose diminutamente.

-lo siento mucho-murmuró bajito.

Shaoran recurrió a lo último que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse a abrazarla... la veía tan frágil y arrepentida, tan temblorosa presa del llanto...

-no es tu culpa-dijo, intentando sonreírle. La chica volvió a alzar su mirada hacia él, a lo que debió apartar con rapidez la suya.-yo... ya entendí que quieres a Chiba... Mis sentimientos hacia ti...-él tomó una bocanada de aire al sentir que le era difícil respirar. Prenso los puños con fuerza.-...los olvidaré. Ya estoy olvidándolos-intentó sonar firme, por ella, para no darle más molestias, para no hacerla sentir culpable ni mucho menos compadecida.

La música llegaba lejana. Se anunciaba por el altavoz el comienzo del baile, donde escogerían a la mejor pareja de ese festival.

-Chiba debe estar esperándote-dijo de pronto, con fingido ánimo. –es mejor que regreses a su lado.

Chiba... Chiba... Chiba... ¡si tanto quería que fuera con él, pues iría! Él sí había demostrado mucho más interés hacia ella, y al menos le miraba a los ojos cuando quería decirle algo.

Sakura soltó un bufido y se alejó caminando con rapidez hacia la cancha, donde ardía al centro la fogata. Buscó con prisa con la mirada al capitán del equipo de fútbol, encontrándolo solo y contemplando su alrededor, buscando alguna chica a quien sacar a bailar.

-Sakura-le dijo, al verla cerca. Estiró su mano con una flamante sonrisa-¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Ahí lo tienes... un perfecto san Valentín, con el chico más perseguido de la preparatoria, con un baile romántico alrededor de la fogata, con cientos de chicas envidiando tu suerte, con chicos arrepentidos de no haberse fijado antes en que podías representar más que la imagen de la niña popular con amigos, y que podías ser una excelente pareja...

-¡la pareja de Kinomoto y Chiba, son candidatos para pelear el puesto a los reyes del festival!-se anunció por los parlantes, y se extendió el cuchicheo de los curiosos.

No podía ser mejor.

_-"te mientes"-_Sakura contempló la mano de Kazuma envolviendo la suya, y esperó el cosquilleo que no llegó... no tenía la misma calidez que el tacto de Shaoran..._-"sería mucho mejor si él..."-_alzó la mirada al rostro del chico, extrañando la mirada fascinante de esos ojos almendra y la sonrisa tierna que dulcificaba su atractivo rostro.

No era él.

No era Shaoran Li.

_-"pero quiere olvidarse de ti"-_pensó angustiada, mientras Chiba no comprendía porqué no se movía de su lugar, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la fogata.

¿por que debía ser así? Ella no tenía la culpa de no haberse dado cuenta ante de que Li... la quería de esa forma... ¡necesitaba una oportunidad! Solo una para demostrarle a Shaoran Li que aun no era demasiado tarde... Una, para darse cuenta de que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo... Si él se lo hubiera dicho antes... ¿hubiera reaccionado igual? ¡eso ya no importaba!

Lo que importaba ahora, era ese descontrolado latido que no abandonaba a su corazón... ¡no volvería a equivocarse! por que no podía permitirse un tercer error. Buscó amigablemente la mirada de Kazuma, quien sin saber lo que pasaba por su mente y su alma la observaba, pacientemente.- lo siento mucho...-no hubo tiempo para explicaciones o para una disculpa más formal. Lo necesitaba a él.

Necesitaba a Li... al Shaoran que se le había presentado esa tarde y del cual ella... ella...

Sentía en sus piernas nueva energía de tan solo pensarlo, no podía evitar que el pulso se acelerara. Necesitaba su amor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía, apenas y podía respirar, no saludó a quienes pasaban por su lado ¿que importaba ser una buena compañera si la persona más importante desea olvidarte? El edificio parcialmente oscuro le dio la bienvenida

Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que haría, el lugar desierto hacía que sus pasos produjeran eco. No había tiempo para temer, para pensar en fantasmas y otras cosas infantiles. Por que él le daba la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar ese temor a la oscuridad. Tomó entre sus manos, nerviosa, el pequeño candado del casillero.- "¡no abre!"-pensó angustiada, después de girarlo y dar la combinación, levantó la mirada, ese no era su casillero.- "soy una tonta..."-gimió, con los ojos cristalinos. La desesperación de llegar tarde la estaba consumiendo. Le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Cuando por fin pudo encontrar el suyo, sus manos torpemente se equivocaban cada vez que intentaba dar los números correctos.- "tranquila..."-se dijo, tomando aire, pero sus pensamientos la contradecían.

_-"lo perderás... y será definitivo"-_golpeó impotente el aluminio, y después solo pudo apoyar su frente en él. Estaba frío, y solo eso pudo ayudarla a aclararse, tomó de nuevo el candadillo y finalmente después de hacer uso de toda su fortaleza, pudo abrirlo. Su bolso estaba exactamente como lo había dejado en la mañana, el chocolate estaba también en el mismo lugar donde lo había abandonado, pensando que a Li no le agradaría en absoluto un regalo más. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sin poder evitarlo o si quiera analizarlo sonrió, aprensándolo contra su pecho, a su mente viajó la cálida mirada del castaño.

-...lo quiero...

-¿te iras?- se sorprendió Yamazaki, al tiempo que su compañero estrechaba amistosamente su mano como despedida-pero si has estado muy poco tiempo... Shaoran se encogió de hombros con un suspiro, mientras murmuraba: -ya no me necesita. dio una ultima seña al chico de ojos rasgados que minutos atrás se había topado en su camino a la salida.

_-"es lo mejor"-_pensó cerrando los ojos. Pero fue detenido por un pequeño grupo de chicas que lo observaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una de ellas se armó de valentía y se acercó hasta el castaño quien lanzaba una mirada perdida a todo su alrededor. De alguna forma u otra extrañaría todo eso... porque al igual que era parte suya, era parte de Sakura.

-Li... ¿quieres ir a la fogata conmigo?-preguntó la muchacha, muy sonrojada. sus amigas esperaban expectantes la respuesta del atractivo chico, quien se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.-no puedo, lo lamento-dijo, siguiendo su camino.

Las chicas entristecidas y consolando a la recién rechazada miraban como el muchacho se alejaba con su andar lento y nostálgico.

Sakura miró a su alrededor buscando la cabellera castaña, sin embargo pudo ver a un buen amigo.- ¡Yamazaki!-se sonrojó al notar que no solo lo interrumpía a él, sino que también a Chiharu que comenzaban a bailar.- y-yo lo siento...-murmuró, el chico rió tranquilo.

-¿sucede algo malo, Kinomoto?-preguntó, la chica cubría parcialmente su cara con una de sus pequeñas manos, intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Y a la vez también intentaba ocultar el chocolate que se proponía regalar.- ¿s-sabes donde... está Li?- Takashi asintió.

-dijo que se iría...-respondió tristemente.- ...creo, que no tiene planeado regresar...

-¿del festival?-preguntó, de pronto su pecho comenzó a doler... ¡que no fuera lo que creía...!-"_no... por favor no..."-_miró expectante a Yamazaki pero este negó con la cabeza.

-tengo entendido que piensa regresar a China

Pudo sentir como la conciencia se le perdía, de pronto no sabía si era día o noche, si estaba despierta o dormida... Era... como aquella vez en que también se había ido... y las dos veces, sería por su culpa...-g-gracias, Yamazaki.-dijo con una sonrisa quebrada, se dio la vuelta. ¿como lo encontraría? Avanzó hacia la entrada, si aun no había salido tenía que pasar por ahí... Ella estaba dispuesta a esperarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario... aun si significaba estar toda la noche plantada ahí.- ¡gracias Li...!-dijo con voz sollozante una chica, que se alejaba, una más en esa noche. Entonces lo vio, con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos con ese brillo decaído. Él volvía a intentar salir de Seijo pero se topó con la hermosa mirada esmeralda que permanecía expectante, sus mejillas rosadas y su boquita roja entre abierta, buscando poder decirle algo, pero le fue imposible.- vi a Chiba hace un momento...-le dijo señalando la fogata.- sino te das prisa tendrás que buscar otra pareja...-su voz repentinamente burlona la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿por que insistes?-cuestionó molesta, olvidando su verdadera intención para estar ahí.- ¿por que crees que querría yo estar con él?-Shaoran abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como las lagrimillas se asomaban por las esquinas de sus ojos.- y-yo...

Sakura cerró los ojos, molesta porque las palabras se le trababan en los labios de la turbación, y no parecían querer salir.

No podía rendirse... de alguna manera, tenía que encontrar la fuerza para sacar la voz, para decirle en palabras todo lo que sentía.

-se me hace tarde-dijo él, volteándose con prisa. no sabía qué es lo que ella pretendía, pero sólo lograba causarle más daño.

_-"¡lo estropearé!"-_pensó con pánico Sakura, pero su garganta estaba cerrada.- _"tengo... tengo que..."_-Shaoran se detuvo instantáneamente al sentir la fuerza con la que era detenido, miró de soslayo su brazo y vio como la manita femenina estrujaba con fuerza la manga de su camisa.

Su rostro en dirección al suelo, sus cejas demostraban que se sentía mal, que le costaba hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, porque ella en cualquiera en sus facetas, era encantadora.- ¿Kinomoto?

Se volvió lentamente a ver como con la bella cara roja, jugaba con un pequeño paquetito, la envoltura transparente le dejaba ver que era un chocolate. Sintió como si su corazón hubiera bajado hasta su estómago, y de su estómago hubiera vuelto a subir, ella estiró los temblorosos brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, en una profunda reverencia que ni siquiera le permitía a Li verla. Su cabello cayó ocultando su rostro.

-¿uh?-Shaoran contempló el paquete confundido, buscando explicaciones en la mirada ahora oculta avergonzada tras el flequillo castaño-¿e-es para mí?. Sakura asintió con fuerza, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su corazón que latía sonoramente

El silencio volvió, esta vez mucho más intenso y ansioso. Li miraba con asombro su nuevo regalo, el que conservaría de por vida, miró tímidamente a la chica la cual miraba el espectáculo de la fogata, lejos de ellos. El chico puso de nuevo la atención en el chocolate.- _"seguramente... lo arruinaré si..."-_Sakura golpeó su frente, insatisfecha por el resultado que había causado el chocolate.

-¡vamos, se hace tarde!-llamó Shaoran, que estaba adelantado. Sakura parpadeó repetidas veces pues no había notado cuando el ambarino se había apartado de su lado, aun así le siguió silenciosa. Todos los presentes les miraron algo extrañados, Sakura se sentía demasiado avergonzada, sabía que estaba siendo el centro de atención y todavía no se explicaba que hacía ahí, en medio del bullicio de la celebración.

Entonces fue cuando la melodía llegó hasta sus oídos, era animada, perfecta para el baile. Buscó en todas direcciones sin encontrar a Li, pero no tuvo que ir a buscarlo y detenerlo en su huída, pues sintió el cálido toque de sus dedos sobre la tela fresca que cubría sus hombros, ella levantó el rostro. La hermosa sonrisa del chico fue lo único que la hizo sentir segura de que, estaba escogiendo al chico correcto.

Y sin dudarlo ni una sola vez, entrelazó sus delicados dedos con los varoniles.

-esto...-la música seguía y ella no podía evitar sentirse torpe, pero ¿que más daba? Shaoran la abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda, dirigiendo sabiamente sus pasos.- yo...

No pudo continuar, por que clavó su rostro rojo en su pecho, respirando la fragancia elegante que le pertenecía al chino, sintió como el muchacho pasaba una mano, delicadamente por su cabello.

Ahora o nunca

-...te quiero...-susurró con un hilo de voz, apretando las manos de él que tenían prisioneras las suyas.

Ésta vez sí lo sentía... las cosquillas por su tacto, la mirada cálida, la sonrisa llena de ternura.

-no dejaré que te vayas otra vez-no supo si lo dijo, si lo pensó. De lo único que pudo estar segura es que la distancia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más escasa. –Li... –balbuceó nerviosa.-e-están mirando...

-Shaoran-corrigió él, con una sonrisa.

-Sh-Sha-Shao-¡Shaoran!-dijo con torpeza, porque el sentir tan cerca su respiración le estaba provocando un alarmante sonrojo. Entonces él esbozó una sonrisa aún mayor, y terminó por acercarse hasta sus labios, rozándolos primero con lentitud para ir profundizando el beso. Sakura cerró sus ojos y no hizo nada por detenerlo... ya nada le importaba si los demás los veían; él estaba ahí, y no lo perdería una segunda vez.

Él estaba junto a ella.

Su enemigo de infancia...El chico que tanto amaba... Shaoran-come-chocolate...

-otra vez te estás riendo-él fingió estar molesto, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.-¿tengo algo gracioso en la cara?-se tocó algo preocupado.

Sakura soltó una ultima risita, mirándole amorosamente.

-¡nada!-se abrazó a él de improviso, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo.-¡ho-hoee!!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Notas de las autoras.

**Gaba**: holaa a todos!

_**Lady**:_ _después de mucho esfuerzo, mucho sudor, y muchas luchas con la señora inspiración..._

**Gaba**: (no olvide las lagrimas, muy importante xD Lloraba cuando interrumpían mis momentos de iluminación)... lo que empezó como un seudo-fic, sin pies ni cabeza ha salido a la luz!

**_Lady_**: _Todo por la grandiosa originalidad de Gabi y tb quilas por que insistí mucho tiempo xD, gracias a Dios, Gabi acepto el proyecto y hele aquí_

**Gaba**: noo, la que tendría que agradecer seria yo porque Lady aceptara esta idea a primeras muy desorganizada y loca :P ...pero como sea

_**Lady**: lo hecho, hecho está xD_

**Gaba**: hahaa, síi xD Bueno, y nos queda agradecer también a uds por leer

_**Lady**: y esperamos de todo corazón que les gusteee tanto como a nosotras nos gustó escribirloo. Fue demasiada satisfacción para mii!_

**Gaba**: así es:3

_**Lady**:_ _y espero que tengamos muchos proyectos asi!_

**Gaba**: ya lo saben, no se libraran pronto de esta sociedad! xD muahaha Ah! Y un último agradecimiento a messenger, por hacer posible este proyecto también! x3

**Lady** **y Gaba:** ¡Hasta la próxima historia:D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mini-Historia: Los amigos. **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No era el clima, agradable tarde de primavera, ni las nubes anaranjadas sobre sus cabezas...

No era la gente que transitaba pasivamente por su lado; chicos que como ellos salían de un agotador día de clases rumbo a sus hogares...

No era ella, que estuviera imaginando cosas...

Era él.

Sus pasos iban rápidos, el cuerpo demasiado tenso. Sus puños fuertemente prensados a los costados, y ese imperceptible gruñido que se escapaba a ratos la estaba inquietando. Y no era que estuviera exagerando en su reacción; Shaoran Li estaba raro desde que habían salido del salón, sin dirigirle una palabra.

-¿te pasa algo malo?-se atrevió a preguntarle suavemente, la voz media dormida de la garganta apenas fue un susurro. Pero bastó para que él la mirase de reojo, y volviera casi de inmediato la vista al frente, con el ceño bien fruncido.

-nada.

Otras dos manzanas más, y más de ese silencio que parece distanciarlos como si lo físico no fuese suficiente. Sakura debe correr levemente para alcanzarle. ¿Lo hace a propósito?

-¿te pasa algo malo?-vuelve a insistir, y él vuelve a mirarla de la misma forma. Sus ojos son fríos, pero por alguna razón tienen un brillo que antes le era desconocido.

Shaoran carraspea. Se han detenido en la mitad de la avenida de los cerezos, cuyos pétalos se arremolinan graciosamente a su alrededor, algunos adhiriéndose al cabello chocolate de él, otros apenas rozando las mejillas de ella.

-¿por qué siempre tienes que aceptar las invitaciones de Hiraguizawa? –él a preguntado esto en un murmullo, su rostro adquirió un fuerte color rojo que nota, y esa misma razón lo ha hecho desviar la mirada hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El mencionado Eriol Hiraguizawa, compañero del salón donde ambos asisten, ha invitado a la chica el domingo para que pueda enseñarle personalmente cómo hacer galletas. Él lo escuchó claramente, cuando hablaban en los casilleros, y vio que Sakura asentía, con esa sonrisa que tiene, con esa que dedica con tanta frecuencia al tal Eriol y acepta como si nada ir a su casa para que estén a solas...

-¿por qué no?-se extraña la castaña, todavía sin comprender muy bien qué tiene que ver Eriol con el humor del chino-Eriol dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda. Lo menos que puedo hacer es aceptar su invitación... Es lo que deben hacer los amigos, ¿no?-ella le sonríe amablemente.

-¿quiere decir que no lo harías sólo por Eriol?-preguntó el chico alzando una ceja.

Sakura asintió.

-por cualquiera de mis amigos-aseguró.

-entonces...-los ojos de él brillaron, esta vez de una manera dulce provocándole un raro vuelco en el corazón.-¿saldrías conmigo el sábado?

Parpadeó, pero la tierna mirada ámbar y la pequeña sonrisa ya no están frente a ella.

-pasaré por ti a las 6.

Al menos, él ya no parece enfadado, y se ha alejado con las manos en sus bolsillos, un caminar pausado, y una sonrisa que no ha sido sólo ilusión de Sakura.

-claro... para eso están los amigos-susurra ella, cuyas mejillas siguen tan sonrosadas como los traviesos pétalos de sakura que florecen en los cerezos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:** para Lady, porque hoy florecen sus 18 primaveras:3

Sé que es poco, pero es lo que pudo salir siendo las 2 de la madrugada de un 14 de abril:D

Feliz cumplee, que la pase muy bonito y disfrute harto de su día!

520 palabras. Será como uno de esos drabbles que le llaman?... pero claro, más largo? xD Por eso dejémoslo en mini-one-shot :P

Y puede tener continuación después de la segunda historia que está en proceso.

Hasta entonces:)

Gaba.- 


	3. Chapter 3

-------

Él es lo que cualquiera podría pedir, como un sueño encantador del cual nadie quiere despertar, es tan perfecto que se vuelve irreal. Es improbable que alguien así pueda existir… pero está ahí, corriendo y sonriendo con sus amigos, como si nada más importara eso en el mundo para él. Los demás se acercan con confianza, palmeando efusivamente sus hombros anchos y fuertes, se limpia un poco del sudor que corre por su sien y se adelanta hacia mí quien discretamente regresa su vista hacia el aburrido libro que la mantenía distraída, libre de recordarlo.

-estoy listo-dijo con su radiante sonrisa, yo le pasé torpemente una toalla para que se secara, no me agradaba verlo tan socio, después de todo siempre tenía una buena apariencia.

-¿no irás a cambiarte?-recordé al verlo ahí aun parado.

-prefiero hacerlo en casa.-fue lo único que dijo, sin apartar su sonrisa.

Mientras él seguía en su labor, yo leía la última línea del párrafo, ponía el separador y guardaba en su lugar dentro de mi mochila el libro. Encontré una botella llena de frío y transparente líquido, levanté un poco la mirada y tal como lo sospeché, él ya la tenía enfocada y con sus ojos avellanas brillosos de deseo.

-pensé que haría falta-comenté sin más, pasándosela también. Era verdad, sabía perfectamente que una botella no abastecía a este hombre, mi amigo la tomó feliz dándome miles de veces un gracias sincero, y bebió, como si fuera la última botella con agua que tomaría en toda su vida.

Me puse de pie llevando el bolso a mi hombro, lista para partir, él por igual tomó de las asas su bolso deportivo, el cual siempre está hecho un desastre entre sus útiles escolares y su cambio de ropa y zapatillas.

-¿quieres que te ayude? Debe pesar montones-preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta alguna tomó mi mochila y la llevó a su otro hombro, él tenía razón, como siempre, llevaba tantos libros que espantaba, ninguna persona normal podía llevar sobre su espalda aquella descomunal cantidad de peso, pero yo lo intentaba así que eso ya era un mérito.

-no es tanto en realidad-dije sintiendo de pronto un nudo en la garganta, decidí mirar hacia otro lugar para intentar tranquilizarme, para evitar que el nerviosismo me dominara y darle motivos para que se burlara de mí.

-enfermarás si estudias tanto-añadió burlonamente con los ojos entrecerrados- estoy seguro que pasas toda la noche debajo de las sábanas leyendo estas cosas-agitó un poco el bolso, dándome a entender de que hablaba.

-es que tú eres tan listo que no te hace falta.-sugerí sarcástica, él solo rió. También era verdad, el mes pasado presentó el examen de admisión a la Universidad de Tokio en el área de leyes, y lo había pasado, sin más necesidad que leer la guía.

Si… había sentido envidia pero había que ser realista, yo aspiraba a algo mucho más complicado y que requería de todo mi empeño, medicina.

-¡solo fue algo de suerte!-estaba avergonzado, se le notaba por las mejillas ligeramente rojas y su mirada al cielo gris, de nuevo centró su atención en mí.- estoy seguro de que aprobarás con honores ese estúpido examen… solo no te excedas ¿de acuerdo?

Siempre tan preocupado, tan atento… tan…-estoy aquí acompañándote a tomar un helado ¿no¡así que no me estoy excediendo en nada!-rugí, fingiendo fastidio por su consejo, y aunque él sabía que solo era un juego de mi parte me miró de una manera que no supe interpretar.

¿De verdad estaba preocupado?

-sólo ten cuidado con lo que haces-me dijo, acercándose y abrazándome por los hombros, instantáneamente me puse tensa y parecía que él lo había notado pues se alejó.

Si, de pronto una barrera se había formado, una que nos impedía hablarnos o mirarnos, ambos divisamos el puesto y aceleramos el paso inconscientemente. Yo tenía el puro deseo de que regresáramos a nuestra conversación habitual, pero cuando me dispuse a entrar de pronto la puerta era más chica, y lo era, siempre que dos personas intentaban pasar al mismo tiempo.

Él me miró al igual que yo, se hizo hacia atrás para cederme el primer paso y sonrió. Yo no hice más que aceptar y seguir, en busca de una mesa vacía, demasiadas parejas, pensé al notar el sitio repleto de chicos besándose con las manos entrelazadas.

Debíamos empezar a buscar otra heladería para frecuentar.

-¿Qué te parece la de allá?-inquirió desde atrás, yo volteé a verlo. Miraba hacia una mesita para dos, junto a la ventana que daba a una calle principal, así se veían los carros pasar y a la gente ir y venir.

-perfecta-respondía inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, con una sonrisa que nadie quitaría de mi rostro el resto de la tarde. ¿Quién podría arruinar el hecho de que estaba con mi mejor amigo, en la mejor mesa y a punto de comer mi helado favorito?

-¡Shaoran!

Quizás si había algo…

-¡por acá, siéntate!-esa empalagosa voz solo podía ser de alguien tan resbalosa como aquella chica, de rizado cabello grisáceo y ojos tan azules como el cielo en primavera.

-¡Sakura está conmigo!-fue lo único que dijo, aun así, aquella chica accedió con un cabeceo pero su mueca era clara, no me deseaba ahí, tanto como yo deseaba que ella se evaporara.

Él debió sospecharlo pues tomó mi mano con la suya libre y me arrastró hasta donde estaba esa niña sola. Tomando soda con helado flotando en ella.

-es una divina coincidencia-ronroneó coqueta. ¡Cualquiera notaría que estaba interesada en agradarle! Claro, excepto él quien se sonrió mirando la carta distraído.- ¿acabas de terminar tu entrenamiento?

Yo no tuve la necesidad de mirar la hoja de los helados, siempre pedía el mismo, fresa cremosa con una cereza en la punta. No comprendía por que Shaoran le daba tantas vueltas, si siempre pedía chocolate con avellanas.

Pero entonces me di cuenta con tan solo una miradilla de reojo…

-s-si… hubo juego de p-practica-levanté una ceja, la estaba mirando sobre el filo de la hoja y ella con sus ojos rasgados y esas enormes pestañas no hizo más que mirarlo con la misma intensidad que un gato.

Uno bastante coqueto y vanidoso.

-debió ser muy cansado-suspiró ella. ¿Qué habría sido de mí si la mesera no hubiera llegado? La escena comenzaba a dame nauseas… y también unas ganas tremendas de estrellar mi pesado morral sobre la cabeza de esa chica.

-¿puedo pedir su orden?-interrumpió la señorita, yo dije rápidamente que sabor quería, pero Shaoran parecía que se había olvidado momentáneamente hasta del nombre de su helado preferido.

-chocolate con avellanas.-ordené por él, quitándole de las manos la carta y dándole la mía también.

-enseguida.-y con eso, se retiró, dejándome a mí con la carga.

-pienso que tal vez Shaoran quisiera otro tipo de helado.-comentó con una mueca en los labios aquella niña, era tan blanca que me daba miedo pero en ese momento sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas.

¿Quizás estaba molesta por que YO había dado la orden por él?

¡Ja! Tenía que acostumbrarse pues así éramos él y yo, siempre viendo el uno por el otro… nos conocíamos a la perfección, y podía asegurar que él iba a pedir un helado de chocolate con avellanas.

-tal vez aun no es tarde para cambiar la orden-murmuró Shaoran a lado mío, yo giré lentamente mi cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.- me gustaría probar uno como el de Kuroda…

-llámame Ayumi.-pidió amablemente. De nuevo su rostro masculino enrojeció… ¿por qué¿por qué¿por qué¿por qué?

-…Ayumi…-casi no pude escucharlo, pero fue suficiente para que yo entendiera lo que estaba pasando ahí. El aire se me escapó un instante de los pulmones y mi boca se quedó seca, ya no tenía ganas de probar si quiera mi delicioso postre, ni de estar ahí sentada.

Miré sobrecogida mi reloj, con ese dolorcito en el pecho y los ojos ardiendo.- ¡que tarde se me hizo!

Esa frase parecía que había levantado el hechizo que traía mi amigo encima, pues me miró extrañado.- ¿tarde? Pensé que estabas libre, ayer dijiste que…-pero yo le interrumpí.

-¡olvidé que tengo que hacer la cena!-mi bolso estaba cerca, así que con todas mis fuerzas lo llevé a mi hombro y me puse de pie rápidamente.- ¡seguramente Touya se enfadará, ya es muy pero muy tarde!

-Touya llegaría tarde hoy.-continuó, comenzando a ponerse de pie, era seguro que querría acompañarme, no solo por el peso de la mochila, también por que no le gustaba que me fuera sola.

Miré por la ventana más cercana, la noche estaba comenzando a caer, y las nubes negras se estaban juntando. Sería una velada lluviosa.

-tengo que irme-insistí, con los ojos brillosos, una sonrisita de victoria se asomó en mis delgados labios cuando lo vi tomar su maleta.

-es mejor que dejes ir a Kinomoto si es que en verdad se le hace tarde, Shaoran-dijo la niña esa, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.- seguramente no se molestará si no la acompañas… esta vez.

¿Qué si no iba a molestarme? Shaoran podía apostar a que dejaría de hablarle todo lo que quedaba de la semana, si prefería quedarse con Kuroda. Pero esa mirada suplicante que me lanzó fue mucho más fuerte que mi orgullo, o que mi desesperación por sacarlo de ahí.

Ahí fue cuando realmente pude ver con claridad todo lo que ahí sucedía: mi mejor amigo quería quedarse a solas con esa niña y yo, lógicamente, hacía mal tercio.

-claro, no hay problema.-mi sonrisa fue falsa, y podía sentir que ya no veía. Yo no era tan bonita ni tan femenina como esa Ayumi, ni siquiera tenía esa fluidez al hablar, ni esa confianza tampoco.

Ni siquiera con él.

Sentía que me estaba mirando, como escudriñando mi mente pero ya no permití que me dijera algo más cuando se disponía a hacerlo, pues me di la vuelta y comencé a avanzar.

-¡Sakura!-era su voz, clara y varonil.

Yo lo miré sobre mi hombro… si, aun esperaba que me dijera que me acompañaría a casa.- nos vemos mañana ¿si?

-claro… mañana-murmuré, pero sabía que él me había escuchado, entonces me giré completamente y partí, una vez más sentía su mirada fija y poderosa sobre mi figura, eso fue suficiente para impulsarme a irme tan pronto como mis piernas lo permitieran.

El viento golpeó fuertemente mi cara, y la coleta en la que iba a amarrado mi cabello revoloteó. De pronto él regresó a mi cabeza, con su cabello chocolate y sus ojos avellanas… en ese momento seguramente se hubiera interpuesto entre el aire y yo, me hubiera protegido y me hubiera sonreído diciendo que no le gustaría que me enfermara.

Hubiera recorrido el mismo aburrido trayecto de siempre a mi lado, hubiéramos reído de alguna cosa tonta que él diría y que yo habría arruinado. Pero estaba claro, para él ya había alguien más.

Yo nunca había recibido amor de su parte, así que no debería afectarme…

¿Dije amor? Nunca había aprendido a no engañarme… y eso resultaba un error. Era justo en estos momentos cuando convenía tener un corazón duro y vacío… por que así la gente no te haría sufrir ¿cierto?

Cuando llegué a mi casa sentía que el brazo completo se me caería, y con mis últimas fuerzas seguía arrastrando los pies hasta atravesar la puerta principal. Mis manos temblaban, y no solo era cuestión del frío ¿Cuánto más aguantaría?

Una cosa era que no pudiera acompañarme… y otra cosa era que, me fuera a cambiar. Lo perdería… y eso era lo único que yo sabía, ya no habría más tardes de helados después del arduo entrenamiento, ni tardes de estudio, ni descansos compartiendo un almuerzo. Por lo menos ya no conmigo…

-¡que bueno que llegaste, hija!

Creo que dejé mudo a mi papá cuando caí de rodillas, tratando de sostenerme con los brazos y de la mochila desparramándose todos los libros de biología.- ¡Sakura!-alarmado se acercó hasta mí, pero yo no podía escucharlo con claridad, no en ese momento, tenía el rostro empapado y la vista nublada.- ¡hija¿Qué sucede?

Su voz en lugar de mostrar preocupación, mostraba amabilidad y ternura, se sentó a mi lado para acariciar mi cabeza y yo, escondía mi rostro en su pecho paternal. Él abrazó inmediatamente mi espalda y me apretó haciéndome sentir calor.

Dejó que pasaran varios minutos para que yo me tranquilizara.

Todo iba perfecto hasta que me preguntó.- ¿y Shaoran, no vino esta vez contigo?-de nuevo no pude contenerme. Lloré con más fuerza que antes apretujando la camisa blanca de mi padre con mis puños.

Parecía que él lo entendía todo sin que yo tuviera la necesidad de dar una larga y vergonzosa explicación -e-estoy bien.-dije, intentando ponerme de pie, mientras él me soltaba lentamente.- últimamente… he estado muy presionada…-añadí señalando todos los libros, bien, había cierta verdad en aquello.

-entonces deberías descansar-aconsejó, acariciando infantilmente mi cabeza, como acostumbraba.

-si, eso haré-también era verdad. Me apresuré hasta mi habitación, donde cerré la puerta débilmente, no iba a aguantar estar sola, por lo menos no sin él. Resbaló mi espalda por la puerta, con mi cabeza escondida entre mis manos.

¡Lo quería…¡De verdad lo quería!

Aún así¿quién dijo que la vida era justa? Yo no era más que su amiga, y debía ser feliz con eso… como siempre. Tenía que conformarme con lo que él me daba, por que de no ser por eso, seguramente no recibiría nada.

-Shaoran…-chillé, estaba abrazada por mí misma. ¿Quién más desearía hacerlo?- ¡Shaoran…!-pero él no vendría a mi llamado. Si me pudiera ver, me diría que no debía sufrir por cosas imposibles, por cosas que no valían la pena… ¿si supiera que se trataba de él… diría lo mismo?

Si supiera de mi devoción… ¿me querría más¿Se sorprendería? No, él debía tener idea que tenía muertas a por lo menos más de media preparatoria.

Me levanté como pude, y me senté en la cama, tenía que aguantar un poco más… después de terminar este año de preparatoria sería casi imposible que nos viéramos frecuentemente. Nuestra amistad de años se iría por el caño y seguiríamos con nuestra vida, cuando nos encontráramos por casualidad no sabríamos que decirnos, solo nos saludaríamos y pasaríamos de largo.

Y yo… yo esperaba ansiosa cuando eso pudiera suceder, poderlo tratar con indiferencia, poderlo tratar como un verdadero amigo y no como…

Me había equivocado, lo admito.

Pero había fingido muy bien durante mucho tiempo, unos meses más no arruinarían lo que había logrado. Que no me tocara, por que me volvía loca. Que solo tomara helados conmigo, hasta ahora. Que me ayudara con matemáticas, a las que odiaba. Que fuera mi amigo.

Mi mejor amigo.

Solo era considerado conmigo… aunque ahora ya hubiera una Ayumi Kuroda, pero antes de eso, solo era Sakura Kinomoto.

Curiosamente, en el juego del amor, siempre la persona amada es la ganadora… y Shaoran era amado por muchas, incluso por mí. Él nunca se quedaría solo, él nunca tendría que sufrir por no ser amado por alguien, por que solo bastaba con que él dijera palabras encantadoras para que cualquiera quedara hipnotizada.

Que cualquiera se quedara loca por él, tal como me había sucedido a mí.

Y yo…

Yo aún no sabía como librarme de esta molestia.

Miré por última vez a un lado, sobre la mesita de noche estaba la fotografía que tanto había cuidado, él llevándome en brazos y riéndose de su travesura mientras yo con una expresión de terror miraba hacia la cámara que había tomado esa fotografía.

Los buenos tiempos habían terminado.

Él se iba a marchar, y yo no podía detenerlo.

-----------------------

El teléfono sonó varias veces, me encontraba preocupado y feliz al mismo tiempo ¿era posible sentirse así? Pensaba que estaba llegando a la locura y algo como remordimiento me golpeaba y me hacía sentir fatal.

Como un verdadero ingrato.

No respondía en su móvil, y ella no era así, nunca lo hacía, siempre decía algo sobre las emergencias. Y esto era una, necesitaba hablar con ella… por que había podido ver sus ojos verdes cristalizarse más y más a cada frase en la conversación con Ayumi Kuroda.

Sabía que a ella le hubiera gustado estar mucho más rato conmigo… y yo, le había pedido un momento de privacidad con ella… no sería cosa grave, si ella se hubiera negado a irse, si ella no hubiera sentido ganas de llorar.

Yo no podía dejarla así.

Marqué al número de su casa, me respondió la voz afable del señor Fujitaka.- buenas tardes, busco a Sakura.-lo dije tan rápido que quedé mudo cuando terminé.

-¿Shaoran?-parecía algo sorprendido ¿por qué? Sabía que su hija era mi mejor amiga, así que sería normal si le llamara ¿no? Yo murmuré un débil si, quería hablar con ella ¿Por qué tanto rodeo?

-se encuentra dormida.-me dijo- desde que llegó subió a su habitación a descansar…

¿Sakura¿Descansar?

¡Mentira!

Esas dos palabras no podían ir juntas, mucho menos unidas en una oración. Entonces ¿era verdad que no quería contestarme?-entiendo…-ambos guardamos silencio un momento, mientras yo apretaba con fuerza el aparato en mi mano, impotente.- ¿podría… ir a verla?

Parecía que su padre lo estaba pensando pues no escuché nada.- quizás deberías verla mañana en la escuela.-demonios. Algo había sucedido, y había sido mi culpa.

¡Me iba a retirar la palabra!

¿Qué sería? Probablemente se había dado cuenta que Kuroda me gustaba un poco y yo no se lo había dicho. En todo caso ¡estábamos a mano! Ella nunca me dijo cuando decidió estudiar medicina y romper nuestra promesa… que aunque infantil seguía siendo promesa y eso cuenta ¿no es así?

Pero no se trataba de estarnos traicionando, éramos amigos y yo no podía ni quería darme el placer de lastimarle. Primero me cortaría un dedo, una mano, un brazo, lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo.

Ella era… demasiado especial.

Sakura es… extraña pero asombrosa y única, tanto que hay días que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en lo que estará haciendo con sus hábitos de limpieza exagerados, si estará comiendo galletas de chocolate bañadas en cajeta como tanto le gusta, si estaría bailando de un lado a otro o si estará recostada en su cama con Kero sobre su barriga mientras lee y se queda dormida.

Lo confieso, ella fue mi primer amor. ¡Pero tenía 10 años! Tú no escoges de quien enamorarte a esa edad… y yo no me había fijado no solo en una chica extraordinaria, sino también en mi mejor amiga. Alguien prohibida.

Pero Sakura es impresionantemente hermosa… inteligente y original. Sólo tiene que entrar al cuarto para iluminarlo por completo con su preciosa sonrisa y sus radiantes ojos verdes que brillaban y tintineaban cuando encontraban algo agradable para ella.

Últimamente se esta descuidando un poco por el estúpido examen de medicina pero sin duda ella era la chica más bella que yo había conocido.

Kuroda era algo diferente también, era más tranquila, reservada y a veces hasta más educada que Sakura. Era muy elegante, y también muy bonita y gentil, no hacían falta pretextos para fijarse en ella… pero yo, en especial yo tenía un problema al respecto.

¡¿Tenía que comparar a todas las chicas con ella?! Tenía a Sakura tan clavada en mi cabeza que comenzaba a atemorizarme… había sido un amor de infancia. Yo NO podía seguir interesado en mi mejor amiga, por que ella se marcharía a la facultad de medicina y yo, definitivamente me iría a la de leyes.

¿Qué tan lejos quedaban la una de la otra?

Los dormitorios no lo estaban tanto…

Sentí como un calor invadió mis mejillas y luego se expandió por todo mi cuerpo ¡tenía que dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías!

Ella…

Ella no podría fijarse en mí.

Y no iba a perderla, era mi tesoro y deseba a conservarlo.

Entonces, no la molestaría… por lo menos no esta noche, estaba seguro que me encontraría con Touya en la entrada así que sería mejor evitar un disgusto, aunque si con eso ella me perdonara estaría dispuesto a enfrentar a su hermano grandulón.

¡Que más daba! Me arriesgaría.

Entré al baño para asearme, no me presentaría así frente una amante de la limpieza, tomé una ducha rápida y fría, me puse ropa casual, la que sabía que le gustaba, los pantalones caqui y la camisa en un tono más oscuro junto con los zapatos.

Me acerqué a la entrada del departamento donde vivía solo y tomé mi abrigo, cuando salí a la calle ya estaba todo oscuro, mucha gente ya regresaba de trabajar y yo que a penas iba a solucionar lo que había provocado.

Caminé mecánicamente, sabía a la perfección el camino hacia su casa, mientras iba avanzando por un montón de tiendas me encontré con un mostrador donde varias piezas brillaban a propósito gracias a los focos. Sonreí.

Ella no había cumplido con la promesa, los dos íbamos a estudiar la misma carrera… habíamos concordado que sería leyes pues éramos afines los dos, quizás a ella no le gustara mucho pero yo sabía que pondría todo de su parte para intentarlo. Pero cuando llegó la hora, me había dicho que no haría el examen de admisión y que presentaría únicamente el de medicina.

Así era ella… escogía las cosas más complicadas y difíciles, aunque no fuera muy hábil para las matemáticas o para la biología. Pero era inteligente y eso era lo que tenía de su parte.

Pero yo, la haría cumplir la otra promesa, costara lo que me costara.

Cuando salí de la tienda un aguacero comenzó a caer, parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo y yo, como era de esperarse, quedé empapado. Pero necesitaba verla…

De pronto una desesperación se apoderó de mí. ¿y si no me recibía¿y si su padre o su hermano, o ambos, no me dejaban verla¿tendría que esperar hasta mañana¡Quizá para entonces ya no tendría valor!

Hice uso de mi habilidad atlética, no por nada era capitán del equipo de soccer. Y corrí, no recuerdo otra ocasión similar en que no pudiera respirar pero tampoco detenerme. Entonces la vi, la casita modesta pintada de amarillo mostaza.

Las luces de la sala estaban prendidas y se notaban tenuemente los perfiles de Fujitaka y Touya, así que Sakura no estaba con ellos… sonreía instantáneamente y caminé a un costado de la casa, donde había un pequeño jardín y un árbol mediano. Busqué entre el pasto hasta que encontré piedritas, lancé una por una hacia la ventana que sabía era de su habitación. Ella no salió y mis municiones se terminaron demasiado pronto. Maldije por lo bajo.

No era correcto que alguien que iba a estudiar leyes, allanara una morada, pero este era un caso extremo, y yo, definitivamente no me iría sin verla, no después de semejante lluvia que tuve que atravesar.

El árbol no me sería de mucha ayuda, pero de algo serviría, la ventana aun estaba algo lejos cuando llegué a la punta, pero nada que un buen salto no resolviera, me impulsé y todo el árbol se meció haciendo mucho ruido, pero fácilmente podía pasar como el fuerte viento.

Tuve mucha suerte de que ninguno de sus familiares salieran a investigar, por que me habrían encontrado en el marco de su ventana, intentando sostenerme. Mis brazos eran fuertes pero no sabía cuanto resistirían, me aferré aún más y me asomé.

Mis labios se entreabrieron con asombro. Sakura estaba… ¿descansando? Se encontraba profundamente dormida, con un brazo colgando de la cama y el otro usándolo de almohada. No había ningún libro alrededor ni tampoco estaba Kero.

¿por qué?

Lo había olvidado, ella dormía como una roca.

Me sostuve de un brazo como pude y con el otro toqué, tan fuerte como pude, tenía unas ganas tremendas de romperlo y pasar pero eso sería demasiado escándalo y me traería no solo problemas a mí, también a ella. Después de todo ¿Qué hacía un chico colgando de su ventana?

Volví a tocar ansioso, hasta que vi su bello rostro adormilado asomarse, después frotó sus ojos verdes como si pensara que aun estaba en un sueño, y luego los abrió tanto que me dio gracia.

-¡Shaoran!-gimió abriendo la ventana de guillotina, al instante ese aroma que le pertenecía se escapó, por eso me agradaba visitarla y subir hasta su habitación. Aunque en diferentes circunstancias y con un método muy distinto también.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-dame una mano-le pedí sin responderle directamente, ella con sus suaves manos tomó una de mis muñecas y jaló, como si de verdad pudiera aguantarme. Busqué sus brazos y cuando los encontré los tomé con fuerza para apoyarme y entonces subí, cuando abrí los ojos el aire se me fue.

Lo único que podía ver eran esos preciosos ojos verdes que me miraban interrogantes.

---------------------

Yo seguía en uniforme, con los ojos algo hinchados y con el cabello revuelto pero parecía que no le importaba pues me miró largo rato después de que consiguió subir.

Era la primera vez que se le ocurría algo tan loco, o por lo menos esperaba que no lo hubiera intentado en casa de otras chicas. Fruncí el ceño recordando que estaba molesta con él, me alejé un poco permitiéndole pasar libremente, busqué rápidamente en mi guardarropa y me metí al baño sin más explicación que un "vuelvo enseguida".

Sentía mi estómago revolverse ¿Qué hacía ahí¡prácticamente me había corrido de la heladería con esa miradita y ahora estaba en mi habitación por quien sabe que motivos tontos!

Cuando salí estaba consciente de que ya me veía diferente, estaba presentable, por lo menos para que un muchacho estuviera en mi cuarto. Él me miró bastante tiempo, tanto que carraspeé varias veces intentando quitar su atención de mí ¿Qué tenía mi atuendo de extraordinario?

Solo era una falda, una blusa y mis pies descalzos que jugaban uno contra el otro. Debía verme bastante estúpida pero no me importaba ya.

¡Shaoran, lanza tu mirada a otro sitio!

---------------------

Inocente, esa era la única palabra que en ese momento la describía. Pero no era una inocencia tanto así… era provocativa y tentadora, pero ella no se percataba o por lo menos lo disimulaba bastante bien. La pequeña falda no llegaba a sus rodillas, ni siquiera a sus comienzos. Su blusa… era demasiado ligera, dejaba sus hombros al desnudo y se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura esbelta y… bien proporcionada.

De pronto caí en cuenta ¿Cómo no me había percatado¡Sakura era casi una mujer! Y yo… un hombre…

Su cabello antes enredado ahora estaba peinado en dos delgadas trenzas, que caían con delicadeza sobre sus hombros. Era miel y no muy largo, con algunos rizos que se alcanzaban a escapar.

Pero sus ojos ¡malditos sean! Brillaban encantadoramente, como una invitación a acercarte a lo peligroso y desconocido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañada, se había abrazado a si misma y se había ido a sentar a la orilla de su cama. Yo no le despegué la mirada.

-necesitaba verte.-dije naturalmente, como si fuera obvio.

-¿te fue mal con Kuroda?-por su acento notaba que estaba molesta, pero que no quería demostrármelo, me encogí en hombros.

-como siempre-reí.

-entonces te fue bien-concluyó. De nuevo el silencio no nos permitía hablar.

La quería, y tenía que decírselo.

------------------------

Ambos tenían la mirada abajo, ella jugaba con sus dedos mientras él escondía sus manos en su abrigo.- estás empapado, déjame ayudarte.-Sakura corrió a su auxilio, despojándole de la pesada prenda, mostrando que llevaba la ropa que era su favorita.

La joven Kinomoto levantó una ceja¿venía en busca de perdón?

-traeré una toalla-continuó, dejando el saco sobre la cama sin importar mojarla.- podrías enfermarte ¡no deberías andar así bajo la lluvia!-le gritó desde el baño, Shaoran se dejó caer en la cama para esperarla.

Si, todo a su alrededor olía a ella. Aspiró casi desesperado el aire intentando detectar que tan parecido era al que siempre portaba Sakura. Cuando ésta regresó se sentó a su lado y extendió la tela sobre la cabeza masculina, secó frenéticamente con sus dos manos y él se dejó hacer.

Sakura no tardó en notar que también la toalla estaba empapada.-estoy bien-le oyó decir.

-¡estas tan mojado!-insistió ella, buscando secar su rostro pero él parecía ya algo cansado de eso, sujeto con sus dos manos sus brazos blancos y ella tuvo que soltar involuntariamente el pedazo de tela blanca.

De nuevo ese vuelco en el corazón. Latidos frenéticos y las ansias apoderándose de ella.

-basta Sakura-pidió, ella no mencionó nada más, solo le obedeció.- fría…-suspiró cuando sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros en una suave caricia- te enfermarás si no te cuidas…

-igual que tú-interrumpió, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, Shaoran sonrió tenuemente. Los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones, listos para atrapar un resfriado, así que había que darle solución…

Jaló el edredón rosado para rodearlos a ambos, apretó más a Sakura contra él para que la cobija fuera suficiente.- ¿mejor?

Ella se sonrió y asintió.- mucho mejor…-el calor se estaba generando con ellos tan cerca, Shaoran apoyaba su cabeza contra la de la chica quien escondía el rostro contra la tibia camisa.

El muchacho olía siempre fresco, la mano de ella viajó hasta el plano pecho de él y lo acarició con cuidado, como si temiera dañarlo.

-¿definitivamente medicina?-le interrumpió de su labor, ya cuando su pequeña mano comenzaba a viajar hasta su grueso cuello. Sakura suspiró resignada, separándose de él.

No quería discutir de nuevo sobre eso, pero Shaoran siempre la acorralaba y terminaban hablando de lo mismo.

-yo…-se puso de pie indispuesta, para avanzar hasta la ventana y mirar distraída a su alrededor.- lamento mucho… lo de la promesa pero…-agachó la cabeza, si, lo había decepcionado pero tampoco podía estudiar algo tan aburrido para ella como lo eran las leyes.

-si eres feliz… creo que está bien…-de pronto sentía su aliento detrás de su oreja- pero… ¿seguiremos frecuentándonos?-preguntó tiernamente, Sakura apretó el puño contra el marco.

¿no tendría la menor sospecha de que estaba huyendo de él?

-mmh… quizás sea difícil-ella se retiró, como siempre que él intentaba acercársele físicamente, era como si la quemara, o como él creía, que no lo soportaba tan cerca.

-¡Sakura estoy cansado!-gruñó volteando, para seguirla con la mirada, ella abrió grandes los ojos.- ¡pensé que nuestra amistad marchaba perfectamente pero ni siquiera puedo abrazarte o…!-se interrumpió a si mismo, ya había dicho demasiado como para que la joven entendiera, pero…

Ella era demasiado despistada.

Las mejillas de él estaban rojas, pero sus reclamos ahogados hicieron reconfortar a Sakura. Se acercó para abrazarle por el pecho.- lo siento… no tenía idea que te afectara tanto…-Shaoran cerró los ojos, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó tan fuerte como le fue posible. Podía sentirla en toda su plenitud, era pequeña y frágil.

Ella levantó el rostro para sonreírle- estoy dispuesto a perdonarte… si cumples con una promesa más.

-¿otra promesa?-parpadeó confundida, él asintió, era lógico que no recordara una promesa que era mucho más vieja que la de las leyes. Buscó en su bolsillo, sin liberarla, ella tampoco buscó huir de nuevo.

Cuando su mano salió, estaba cerrada en un puño.- nosotros… nos conocemos de toda la vida ¿cierto?-Sakura asintió débilmente.- y… yo… yo realmente…

Pasó saliva con dificultad al ver como esperaba expectante y dudosa.- y durante… quince años…

Ella rió suavemente.-desde el jardín de infantes.-añadió, sin entender por que estaba nervioso.

-y ahora que somos casi adultos, yo…

Sakura volvió a reír, sintiendo como el chico apretaba su mano contra su pecho.- ¡quiero que seas mi esposa!

Su mente quedó en blanco.

-pero nosotros…-su voz se quebró.- somos amigos ¿no?

-Sakura, entiende esto de una buena vez.-con ambas manos tomó por los costados el rostro de la chica, la cual sentía que las lágrimas se le iban a escapar. Tenía que estar soñando, por que solo en un sueño Shaoran podía pedirle tal cosa…

-¡no!-se alejó alarmada, mirándolo con temor.- ¡no sabes lo que está diciendo!-gimió mirando en todas direcciones intentando encontrar algún rastro del truco.- ¡por que eso significaría que…!

-¡que te amo!-afirmó, su voz decidida que tan bien conocía ella salió. ¿Entonces no era un engaño de su mente¡Imposible!- no… ¿no me crees?

-pero… tú y Kuroda… y después…-frotó su frente, limpiando su sudor frío.- ¡tú no puedes amarme¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Sakura, Sakura-la tomó por los hombros, ella estaba temblando y sus manos se habían congelado- yo… no podría mentirte sobre esto ¿lo sabes?-sus ojos buscando los de ella, su corazón se encogió al ver como lloraba silenciosamente.- espera… ¡lo siento! Fui…

Pero no pudo decir más, de pronto su rostro no era suficiente para la sonrisa que se le escapó.

Ella… Sakura, estaba extendiendo su dedo meñique, con las mejillas mojadas y rojas, con la otra mano hecha un puño y cubriendo tímidamente su boca, sus orbes verdes en otra dirección.- lo prometo.

Inconscientemente él suspiró aliviado, aflojó el puño que era su mano para mostrar el pequeño anillo dorado con un diamante diminuto, lo colocó en su dedo aunque le quedara grande.- cuando termine mi carrera…

La joven se abalanzó sobre él, el cuello del muchacho era el punto de donde se colgaba pero no le molestó, sus brazos viajaron hasta su estrecha cintura y la ciñó tanto como pudo logrando alzarla varios centímetros del piso. Ella estaba sobre su cabeza y él tenía que levantar la mirada para poder apreciar su risa y mirada llena de fulgor.

Sakura se acercó un poco, sus rizos ligeramente sueltos hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas del chico pero no le importó.- ¿puedo…?-ella levantó una ceja, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía a donde dirigía su mirada, de pronto sintió mucha más vergüenza que antes.

-s-s-si…-susurró, él ni siquiera la alcanzó a oír pues devoraba hambriento sus labios rojizos, pequeños y finos. No podía respirar ¡necesitaba respirar! Pero tampoco quería separarse de él…

El rostro de él se apoyó agotado contra su pecho, mientras la jovencita besaba con timidez su frente y cabellos chocolates.- te amo… te amo…

Cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad.- te amo…-eso fue lo único que Shaoran necesitaba escuchar.

-¡me amas!

-baja la voz, Touya y papá están abajo-suplicó, aun entre sus brazos.

-¡serás mi esposa!-no bajaba la voz, Sakura alarmada encontró sus labios.

Bendito silencio.

-lo seré… pero ahora baja la voz…-susurró acariciando su rostro, un beso nuevo terminó su petición.

-te amo…

--------------------

Yaa... Fujiwara estaba muy abandonado, y en uno de esos momentos de inspiración mal encaminada se me ocurrió esto. Para Gaba!! (se lo debía) por sus noches de desveladas llenas de estrellas, esas que usted acostumbra. (Y creo que últimamente frías) Usted merece muchas cosas por su gran esfuerzo diario pero ya sabe... cosas que se interponen (como los horarios). En fin.

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y espero que les guste (les digo, nada que hacer)

Nos vemos.

Ladychan.-


End file.
